Through Thick and Thin
by CiliaReturning
Summary: Sequel to Royalty. A year has past, but things never remain calm for long for our favorite couple. Buffy is approached to take up a position she once denied and Willow now has duties to her fellow witches. Meanwhile Faith struggles to deal with the darkness in her past and where has Xander gone? The story starts with a recap from Giles's Journal.
1. Chapter 1: Back Where You Belong

**Through Thick and Thin**  
**by**  
**Cilia**

_From the Journal of Watcher Rupert Giles…_

_It has been a little over a year since my Slayer, Buffy Summers, was embraced and made Undying by Luna Isabella Anne Largo during her search for the witch Willow Rosenberg. In the time since then she has fought and defeated both a mysterious and powerful witch out to claim Willow Rosenberg's powers and following that her sire's brother Victor Largo, an Undying leader who was hell-bent on taking control over all things supernatural on the Western Seaboard. _

_Undying are in essence, as we've best been able to determine, souled beings with a thirst for blood which they like the demonic vampire require to sustain themselves. This thirst can be however warded off by drinking a concoction they call Amber Nectar and I've ensured that we always have some on hand. As to their origins what texts I've been unable to access makes references to the Fall of Man and a period in prehistory only referred to as the Dawn._

_The Undying operate under a clan style like system of governance overseen by a central authority figure, usually carrying the title of Prince. He acts as mediator and judge when disputes arise. There is great infighting among the groups or clans and often Princes will employee so called Sheriffs or Enforcers to maintain order in their territory. My Slayer worked for a time for one such enforcer by the name of Alfeo who in turn serves Prince Daniel whose territory extends up and down the Western Seaboard with headquarters in San Francisco._

_Undying also seem to possess a strong resistance to sunlight, allowing my Slayer to operate in daytime, although that resistance seems to weaken if they don't feed every day or consume Amber Nectar. Other distinguishing Undying features include, but not limited to, discoloration of the eyes and slightly pointed ears._

_It's needless to say that we've made some unusual allies during the past year. Spike also known as William the Bloody is now a staunch ally and we count many of Buffy's undying brethren among our dear friends._

_Despite her transformation my Slayer has kept up with her duties aided by Faith Lehane in her capacity as the second active Slayer of her generation. Buffy's relationship with Willow Rosenberg continues to develop and seems to be having nothing but positive effects on them both. _

_The spell cast by a Coven centuries ago to create a Wiccan equivalent of the Slayer which resulted in Willow Rosenberg's power increase, has seemingly further cemented the bond between the two women._

_On that note it bears to mention that Willow Rosenberg's unstable magical powers seem to have settle somewhat. Be this is from her exhausting her reserves magical energies during our fighting with Victor Largo or simply because of her balanced mental state brought upon by the resolving of her __feelings towards my Slayer remains to be unseen._

_Although no directly related to either Slayer, Alexander Harris has been missing from Sunnydale and not heard from in quite some time. Although this could be due any number of reasons I have begun enquiring about his whereabouts with our contacts around the world. Only to put any worries of the Slayers to rest so not to hinder their effectiveness of course._

For the time being all is calm though and I can only hope it remains that way.

**Chapter 1: Back Where You Belong**

Buffy Anne Summers, Elisabeth to some of her benefactors, Slayer to her best mate Spike, dearest child to her Watcher Rupert Giles and perhaps her favorite title, girlfriend to her Willow, sat quietly in a small diner in Sunnydale. She was wearing one of the finely tailored suits that mysteriously kept showing up at her door courtesy of 'Aunt' June. She may have quit her job as Alfeo's go-to girl, but that didn't mean June stopped looking out for her.

Still as much as she sometimes missed her new friends in the City, after spending the previous summer there in the employee of Alfeo while seeking out the then runaway Willow and somehow rolling from one crisis into another, it felt good back home dealing with more familiar threats.

Sipping a glass of Amber Nectar, a popular blood replacement among her people which she'd come to tolerate. She underlined a passage in a book laid out one of the diner's plastic tables before nibbling at a pancake for appearances sake. Her pointed ears twitched slightly under her blond hair as she could hear the chef working in the kitchen in the back and people passing by outside. Her left ear still sported a scar across it, a reminder of her brutal fight for control of the City in the fading days of the previous summer.

It was little over a year ago now, she realized, since her recklessness let her to being embraced by Luna Largo. The woman was her sire she had come to accept after a fashion, even though she still fought against what she had become with every fiber of her being.

She was now an Undying she'd come to accept and nothing could change that or like Xander called her now; Spike's prettier blonder cousin. Trying not to think about her Xander-shaped friend, who after his break-up with Anya had taken off to parts unknown and the last they had heard from him was a post-card from some small South-American country.

Getting lost in her book on Sun worship through the ages the outside world seemed to fade away. After she'd been embraced even though she could withstand direct sunlight she found that it hurt her eyes and made her skin tingle. So she had become a bit more curious about that yellow ball in the sky while at the same time using it as an excuse to amass a truly impressive sunglasses and hat collection.

So engrossed was she in her book that she barely registered a friendly faced and rather wholesome looking couple standing next to her table. The couple looked the very model of suburban stereotypes, but her senses told her otherwise.

She could tell from what that quick glance told that they were Undying just like her and it was the small things which gave it away. The pale complexion was not that common a thing in California and the way they carried themselves. Creepily normal was the phrase she could best come up with to describe them.

"Can I help you?" she asked with a friendly smile, closing her book. The woman was the first to speak.

"Are you Elisabeth Summers?" she asked with a tone of a slight disbelief in her voice. A tone of voice Buffy was quite familiar with. It was that tone of voice that carried with it the undertone of either; 'I thought she'd be taller' or 'oh poor thing she's so small'.

"Yep that's me, but around here I'm just called Buffy," she replied keeping her smile on, though not liking where this was heading.

"Is it true you beheaded Victor Largo?" the man asked in a low voice and now the blond haired Slayer definitely didn't like where this was headed.

"I did, yes. Are we going to have a problem here?" she asked slipping into a slightly colder tone of voice.

"Oh no, no we just wanted to say thank you," the woman quickly apologized taking a step back as the Slayer's icy blue eyes narrowed.

"Thank me?" Buffy asked arching a slender eyebrow and motioning for the couple to sit down in her booth.

"Yes we have kin in the City," the man spoke in slow measured tones. "Last summer was very trying for us," he went on and offered a small smile to the petite girl.

"So you two live here in Sunnydale?" the Slayer asked pushing her book to the side. Daniel had told her that one of the reasons Sunnydale was such a chaotic place, aside from the Hellmouth of course, was that it had not authority figure to keep some of its supernatural elements in check.

"Oh yes we've lived here for ages," the woman said with a smile. "Thomas runs a small bookstore and I work in the daycare on Third Street, I'm Abigail by the way," she went on and offered Buffy her head which the blond girl carefully shook.

Ever since her battle against Victor Largo that had ended with her face down bleeding and battered in the ocean and his head rolling on the sand. Every other night she had been having the same dream, the same impossible dream of domestic bliss with her and Willow and now a snapshot of that seemed to be sitting in front of her.

"A pleasure to meet you," she said with as much civility as she could muster. There was a bit of a silence before Abigail spoke again.

"So you going to be the Princess around here?" she asked and Buffy who had been bringing her drink to her lips froze.

"Excuse me?" the stunned blond asked her eyes widening and her hands trembling a bit. Something Daniel had told her once came floating back from her memories; 'Princess Summers does have a nice ring to it'.

"We know you used to be the Slayer, it is sort of hard to miss that, but now that you're one of the family so to speak and trained by Alfeo no less…" Abigail started going on until Thomas cut her off and earned a glare.

"What my dearest wife is asking Miss Summers is if you'd consider taking charge around here," he said in his calm and steady voice. "There is a small community of us here and it could use protection and guidance. We need a leader," he explained putting great emphasis on his words.

"Oh no, I'm not a leader. I'm just a college student, see?" Buffy protested and held up her text book as if to make her point.

"You killed one of the most powerful Undying on the Western Seaboard Miss Summers," Thomas kept talking in steady tones. "You were mentored by Alfeo and Prince Daniel himself trusted you. Those facts alone are enough to put you at the head of flock," he finished leaving Buffy was stunned to say the least so the couple excused themselves leaving the blond woman with apologizes for intruding, but still urging her to at least think about it. Gathering up her book she paid for her pancakes and walked home in a bit of a daze while seeing her hometown with new eyes almost.

She saw a waitress clearing up the tables at an outdoor café, she looked up and smiled at her and she could see the pearly white fangs. She past two businessmen stepping out of a restaurant and that same look of recognition was thrown her way. She started running towards her small apartment. Everywhere she looked, even though it was daylight, she could now see an Undying, a witch or even a minor demon just going about their daily lives.

Once back at the small apartment the funds from her summer's adventures allowed her to rent instead of staying in the dorms she picked up the phone and rang the memorized number. She looked around the barebones apartment and, spotting one of Willow's green scarves, she walked over and picked it up as the person she was ringing finally picked up.

"Hello?" she asked getting only the sound of a busy street and somebody walking before a familiar and very perky voice spoke up.

"Hi!" the cheerful voice of Willow answered, but she could hear that her witchy girlfriend was running somewhere.

"Are you okay, you're not in trouble are you?" she asked her mind instantly conjuring up various scenarios of her girlfriend in trouble Maybe she was being chased by the Swiss Guard after trying to sneak into the Vatican or running from big slobbering demons.

"Just about to miss my bus that's all," was the giggling reply which instantly put Buffy's mind at ease again.

"What happened to your scooter?" she asked twirling the green silk scarf around her finger and bringing it to her face and breathing in the smell of Willow.

"Crashed it into a chaos demon," was the casual reply and she could at least hear her girlfriend wasn't running anymore.

"Willow, are you freelancing?" the blond asked with a grin and even though she would always be worried for her red haired lover, she had come to understand that she was in fact capable of taking care of herself.

"It was no big... And stop sniffing my clothes it's a bit serial killer-y," the red-head's voice giggled in her ear.

"I still don't see why I couldn't come. Rome sounds awesome," the blond replied with a flopping herself down on the green couch that took up most of the living room. Buffy had not been happy when Willow had shown up carrying a small suitcase and kissing her on the lips, telling her she'd been gone a month or so on Coven business.

"Sorry but it was short notice and well you know the Covens aren't exactly trusting of…" the witch trailed of not wanting to call her girlfriend Undying. After the attempted slaughter of Willow's Coven during the power struggle between the Undying factions, the witches had become even less trusting of the Undying with whom they shared the night.

"It's alright to say it you know," Buffy chuckled trying to lighten the mood. She knew that after the messy affair of Largo's uprising, relationships all across the supernatural community were strained. There was a moment of silence and Buffy could hear the bus her girlfriend was on stop to let people off.

"So why did you call me up, miss me?" Willow purred at her, also trying to lighten the mood and causing Buffy to blush a bit. She did in fact miss her Willow shaped snuggle buddy, but right now she needed advice more then she needed a bit of discreet phone-sex.

"Of course I miss you, but I met this couple at the diner earlier," the blond started explaining rubbing her cheek against the green scarf. "They were Undying like me," she went on, pushing her hair way from her pointed eyes and sighing.

"They want to do a double-date sometime uh?" the cheeky witch asked and that made the gloomy Slayer laugh a little.

"If only. They asked me to do Daniel's job around here," she answered and there was a slight pause.

"Oh," was the short and disappointed reply from the witch and Buffy could understand her very well. Last summer she had been driven to do some things she wasn't very proud of herself for doing and neither of them really wanted to step back into the intrigue filled world of the Undying.

"Yeah pretty much what I thought. Willow, what should I do?" she asked sounding a little lost.

"I don't know. I mean I just don't know," her girlfriend sighed. "Is this something you're meant to do? Is it so different from being the Slayer? I mean what if Alfeo and Daniel were training you for all this. You know I adore Alfeo, but he is a scheming old man," she said slipping into a small Willow style babble while trying to explain how she perceived things to her girlfriend.

"You really think they would do that?" Buffy asked feeling a bit silly at how surprised she sounded. Undying lived for scheming and Daniel had hinted several times that he thought she would make a good ruler.

"Only one way to find out," her girlfriend suggested. "Stop being a sissy, get the car out of storage and drive up there," she said and Buffy could hear the smile in her voice. Her level-headed Willow had developed a bit of a reckless streak in the past two years that was for sure.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" she asked her and the rich peal of laughter through the pone lifted her spirits.

"No but go on and tell me some more," the red-head riding a bus a world way laughed and for a few more minutes the rest of the world didn't matter to the blond Undying Slayer.

* * *

After listening to Buffy sweet-talk her for a few minutes Willow had to say good-bye and step out of the bus into the sun. The noon sun's rays beaming down on her making it look like her hair was glowing. She did miss the little green scooter that Buffy had bought for her, but it had died for a good cause. Looking around she spotted the library she was looking for. Adjusting her white backpack she made her way across the busy street.

The red-headed witch wasn't a fan of being away from her girlfriend of almost a year for long periods of time, but this was important. Ever since last summer she'd been sending out letters and emails to various contacts looking for any information on the witch she'd fought in the church last summer.

While her friends in the Coven, maybe in an effort to just forget the whole affair, had written the whole thing of as Largo just trying to mess with them she couldn't shake the feeling something more was lay beneath the surface. The witch she fought had been very powerful and ancient to boot. She'd spoken of a ritual performed hundreds of years ago designed to make a magical version of a Slayer. The ritual had failed and somehow had made Willow what she was today.

She stepped through the heavy iron doors of the library, it had once been a church but there was little evidence of that now aside from the heavy doors. She walked up to a large desk where a white haired man sat sorting small books into piles. He looked ancient and dusty, wearing a dull grey suit and glasses that looked like they belonged in the 1800s.

Smoothing down her green t-shirt and brushing of her jeans she felt slightly underdressed in the man's presence. Hiking her backpack into a more comfortable position on her back she alerted the man to her presence by clearing her throat politely.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked in a slightly accented voice looking up for his sorting and giving her a gentle smile.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg, I believe we talked on the phone," Willow said smiling back at him running a hand through her red hair, noticeably free of silver streaks.

"Yes you are the sweet voiced girl looking for the Almanac of Anastasius?" he asked with a gentle smile and Willow nodded eagerly, she'd been scouring the libraries of Rome looking for it as a matter of fact. The Almanac of Anastasius had been written by a holy man of that name in the 5th Century. It was thought to contain just ramblings of old man, but if her information was correct if she could decode its writings. It could very well help shed some light on her own transformation into a Green Lantern like Xander had jokingly called her. She missed her best friend even though his jokes had driven her to reading comics books at times.

"Follow me please," the librarian said standing up and leaning on a cane. Willow followed the hunched over ancient looking man through the library, passing between shelves overflowing with dusty books and sometimes looking like they might tip over. As they went deeper and deeper into the library, the place seemed to grow darker. Up until they came to a glass case which contained a small book bound in black leather.

"Here we are; The Almanac of Anastasius," he said opening the case and moving aside so that Willow could examine it. Slipping of her backpack and pulling a pair of white gloves out of it. She slipped them on and started to carefully turning the yellow pages.

"Oh wow," she muttered reaching into her backpack to get out her camera. So engrossed was she in the text so she didn't notice that the old man was now standing straight without his cane and licking his lips. She did however feel him leaning over her shoulder, his hands on some very Buffy-only-allowed-to-touch spots and his breath on the back of her neck.

"Find anything interesting little one?" he asked and with a sigh Willow shook her head just as the now much vigorous looking man pushed her hair away trying to expose her neck. Letting her attacker think he had an easy meal she decided to play the meek scared girl and turned around to see his blood red eyes and bared fangs. Putting her hands on his chest as if to try to push him off her she put on her best scared schoolgirl voice.

"Oh please don't…" she whimpered and the Undying chuckled twisting her head back ready to feed as she made a show of trying to push him off.

"I'm…" she stammered again keeping the pretense going and closed her eyes, acting her role to perfection and just as she felt the fangs pressing on her skin she snapped her eyes back open now aflame with green fire. "…. nobodies Happy Meal!" she stated and her hand's, pressed against his chest burst into green flame and the white gloves on her hands turning to ash from the heat. Her would be attacker started screaming as the fire burned hotter and hotter like her fury.

"You… and your kind," she ranted and pushed the Undying man of her as he tried to beat out the flames that wouldn't die down. "Always trying to take what you can't have," she went on and gestured with her hand. The screaming Undying started to rise up into the air until he was almost at the ceiling, bumping against a dusty chandelier.

"Always acting without thinking who you are messing with," she went on and made a fist causing Undying librarian's body to slam into the floor with enough force to crack the marble flooring. The magic coursing through her burning away the red-dye concealing the silvery locks that adorned her otherwise flaming red mane.

Looking up her eyes full of anger, she hated the Undying for what they had done to Buffy. She loathed them for what they had driven her beloved Slayer to become. Hated how Victor Largo's stupid war had made it very hard for her to be with Buffy and server her Coven. She would of course never admit this to the blond love of her life of course, but she could take some of her frustrations out on this stupid man.

Pointing her finger at the chandelier it became enveloped in green flames and then she made a fist and pumped it her arm and the heavy metal-wrought chandelier crashed down on the Undying librarian sending up a pillowing cloud of dust. Then with a twist of her wrist it rolled off him, but then with a smirk she raised it up again and for good measure slammed it down on him again.

She raised him up with a snap of her fingers and then with flaming green energy enveloping him brought him face to face with her. She regarded the battered and slightly charred man with her face now a mask of friendliness, as the Undying man coughed out a puff of smoke and tried to apologize with damaged lungs and broken ribs.

"Oh I'm sure you had no idea who I was and you're very sorry," she said in a condescending baby voice while smiling at him as she reached behind her and scooped up the almanac from its resting place. "Well sorry won't cut it," she said with a feral grin and an explosion of green energy from the palm of her hand send him flying through several rows of shelves. Kicking up a storm of dust and flying paper.

"Sorry Giles," she whispered seeing the destruction of the library, knowing her old friend and girlfriend's Watcher hated nothing more than seeing books destroyed. Making her way past the broken shelves she pushed through the heavy iron doors and out into the Roman summer. Looking around she stuffed the small book into her backpack and then with a quick glance around vanished into a group of tourists walking past.

* * *

A few hours after her phone-call with Willow, Buffy found herself in the dead of night entering the City she'd left in flames a year ago. The engine of the Austin Martin gifted to her by Alfeo purred as she slowed down to a crawl outside the club that served as her benefactor's seat of power in the city.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered as parked up behind the club and pulled her black coat and short sword out of the backseat. Slipping gracefully out of the car her black tennis shoes hitting the wet pavement as she shuddered at being back here where it had all gone both so horrible wrong, but also had turned out not so bad. Shaking her head at her own thoughts, how messed up had her live become if not so bad could be considered a good thing?

Making her way around to the front of the building she saw one half of the Wonder Twins, Alfeo's mute and muscular bodyguards, working the front door. The tall man gave her a gentle smile as she looked up at him, cutting in front of the line of people, one man protesting it until he was shushed down by his friends who recognized her.

"Hey Mango, is the boss in?" she asked in a casual voice like she'd never even left and the tall man in black grunted and let her in, but not before she put her hand on his arm and flashed him her beaming fanged smile. "Thanks," she said and kissed him on the cheek causing a blush.

With her coat swirling around her legs she made her way through the club. The place hadn't change much. There was some new décor and the fashion of the customers was slightly different. Taking a deep breath she made her way to Alfeo's office in the back, but a silky smooth voice cut her off.

"What brings you back from that lovely hellhole of a town you call home?" a raven haired and porcelain face woman asked her stepping out of the shadows wearing formfitting red top and painted on black jeans.

"Hello Luna," Buffy smiled at the woman who had embraced her. She would always be suspicious of the seductive and mercurial Undying female, but she thought that maybe being friendly would throw her off.

Experience had thought her to be careful around Luna who had after all on more than one occasion tried to tempt her away from Willow. Still that had been before the red-head had set her straight by threatening in no uncertain terms to fry the fanged temptress and before a certain doe-eyed witch entered the Undying woman's life. Yet better safe than sorry was a good way of acting around Luna Isabella Anne Largo.

"I've missed you, you know," Luna said with a gentle smile putting her hand on Buffy's arm in a rare show of genuine affection. "And where may I ask is your little witch?" she asked looking around with a bit of a worried look on her regal face.

"In Rome on Coven business," the Slayer replied off-handedly knowing better than to give out too much around the raven haired temptress. Then she broke into a wicked little grin and Luna tensed up as if waiting for the verbal blow to come. "Speaking of witches, where is Emily?" she asked with a raised eyebrow and then waggled her eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look, she's fine and busy with her studies I assure you," Luna replied sounding almost offended at the suggestion put forth in the Slayer's expression.

"Don't tell me the great Luna Largo hasn't bedded her prey yet?" the blond Slayer asked in on a grandiose tone of voice, but looking like she might burst out laughing at how uncomfortable her sire was looking.

"It's complicated, alright?" was the terse reply from the usually composed and unflappable Undying. Looking at the door to Alfeo's office and then back at the almost blushing woman, she decided gossip was more important and pulled Luna into an empty booth.

"Oh this is just too juicy, come on spill it, _sire_," Buffy grinned using the Undying title for the woman to goat her further. She leaned over the table between them putting on an eager puppy-dog like face as she enjoyed the chance to watch the older woman squirm. Well there was little outward sign of Luna's discomfort, but Buffy knew how to read her.

"None of your business my childe. Now, why is your ever present Willow in the Holy City?" Luna changed the subject rather firmly, clearly not enjoying being grilled about the rather peculiar relationship she shared with the doe-eyed girl who Willow had mentored.

"Fine, fine. Willow is in Rome hunting down some old book. I wanted to go with, but she said me there could cause 'problems' with the 'Coven' if I found out too much about their super-secret agenda," Buffy explained using air-quotes liberally with a bit of a pout, but also playing up the valley-girl act because she knew it annoyed Luna to not end.

"See that wasn't so hard. Now why are you here, really?" Luna asked her face shifting from a seductive look into that of a concerned friend.

"People keep asking me things," Buffy replied and a waitress brought them two glasses of Amber Nectar.

"Asking you what things? Articulate your thoughts girl or has being back in that suburban hellhole rotted away what brains you had?" Luna joked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ever since I…" Buffy said drawing her thumb across her neck. "…your brother... Well, I thought going back home would be the end of all this Undying Royalty business," she explained.

"I think I understand now. The Undying population around Sunnydale has sent somebody, probably very wholesome looking, to you asking you to lead them and help solve all their problems?" Luna asked and the blond girl nodded her head. "Well guess you got a tough decision to make then," the raven haired woman said and finished her drink before slipping out of the booth.

"Gee you're a big help," Buffy noted as the Undying only smiled and reached out, stroking her face gently, almost maternally.

"I can't tell you what to do. We don't have that sort of relationship," she said and then grinned. "You can thank your girlfriend for that," she added and Buffy couldn't help herself from smiling at the woman's persistence. "Here, if you take the job call me," she said finally slipping her business card into the inside of Buffy's jacket while at the same time getting a good feel of the younger woman's breasts. After all, what was the point of being immortal if you didn't live dangerously?

She slipped away before Buffy could call her on it and the Slayer sighed and fished out the card. At first she was about to throw it away, but then she thought against it and put it back in her pocket as she made her way to the back. Standing guard outside the door to Alfeo's office was the other half of the Wonder Twins.

"Here to see the boss," she said and kissed him on the cheek. She did miss her two coffee bringing and report baring lugs somewhat. The tall man-mountain nodded his head and grunted with a smile for her to go in.

"Alfie. Got a minute?" she asked politely slipping into the office, she could see the back of Alfeo's chair and he seemed to looking at recordings of her arrival on a row of monitors that filled the space behind his desk. The chair slowly turned around and she froze as a very familiar voice greeted her.

"Sorry Slayer, but Alfeo took a little holiday," the familiar voice said as the chair finished its turn revealing a grinning and suit wearing Spike. "But what can your mate Spike do for you pet?" he asked spreading his arms out in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the New Boss

**Chapter 2: Meet the New Boss**

Buffy rubbed her eyes and then sat down heavily on the lone chair in front of the desk in what had been Alfeo's office. Spike, still grinning in the knowledge he'd gotten one up on his former nemesis turned best mate, leaned back in the large leather chair behind the desk. Putting his feet up on the desk with his steel-toed boots in stark contrast to the black suit he wore with the top buttons of his red shirt undone.

"Explain please," Buffy muttered rubbing her temples, still not quite believing how stupid she'd been to just waltz in here without even checking up on the situation in the city first. It was this sort of recklessness that had let to her being embraced after all.

"Nothing fancy and I didn't take over in some grand evil scheme if that's what you think Slayer," Spike grinned as a giggling Jacobella now sporting a matching bleached blond haircut of her own and wearing a little black dress emerged from a side-room. The pair looked to be all business, an odd sight given the last time Buffy had seen them they had been all leather and punk taking off into the night in Spike's beaten up car.

"Although the look on your face was priceless," the young Undying woman giggled with a smile and leaned against Spike's chair. "No dad got sent on a mandated vacation by the Prince," she explained causing Buffy to look up with realization dawning on her face.

"So he put you two in charge?" she asked almost not believing it, Spike was at the best of times crazy as a loon and Jacobella judging from the short time she'd known the girl was mercurial and whimsical and that was putting it lightly.

"Somebody had to do it, you were off doing whatever it is you and Red do," Spike said off-handedly while twirling his finger in the air. "Also this isn't that different from being the grand Poo-bah in Sunnydale, this gig just has a fancier dress-code," he added.

"And Alfie is where?" Buffy asked as Jacobella poured out the Amber Nectar into three brandy glasses, it was a form of hospitality among the Undying, she'd come to recognize, to offer the drink to guests. After accepting hers, she then watched with amused look as the Undying woman handed Spike his glass to which he just shook his head at first, causing the girl to scowl and push the glass firmly into his hands. Glaring at them both the bleach blond vampire slammed back the contents, threw the glass away before pulling a disgusted face and trying to air out his tongue.

"I don't like blood-breath," Jacobella explained the little display to the smirking Slayer. "So I've been getting him on the Amber Nectar, he says it tastes foul, but I think that's just because he's being a spoiled brat," she went on and poked her tongue out at Spike when the vampire scowled even harder at her before turning to regard the now giggling Slayer.

"So what brings you to our neck of the woods Buffy?" he asked using her name which to her still sounded strange coming from him, but she was getting used to it. He'd after all been the one to drag her out of her funk when the thought of immortality had become too much for her to handle. Granted it had been with liberal application of alcohol, but whatever works seemed to be Spike's motto in life.

"I was hoping to get some advice actually, but…" she trailed off looking at the two people in front of her, both brilliant and cunning, but not what she'd call sources of sage advice.

"Slayer I'm offended," Spike said with a mock hurt look on his face. "I thought you and me were mates," he went on until the Slayer groaned.

"Alright, alright, some very nice Undying people asked me to do step in as Princess I guess, in Sunnydale," she finally gave in to the goading of the sarcastic vampire.

"Seems like a good idea if you ask me, you'd look lovely in a tiara," Jacobella deadpanned and then tapped her finger on her chin. "I think I have one somewhere come to think of it," she went on and the Slayer let out a long groan and thought that with friends like these she shouldn't really need any enemies.

Yet somehow she couldn't fight against the grin creeping onto her lips at Jacobella's teasing, but Spike leaning forward and clasping his hands under his chin before fixing her with a firm stare that, for some reason, made her sit up a bit straighter.

"Sunnydale could use a strong hand," he stated in a measured voice. "Trust me I know all too well what a mess it is, but if anybody can bring order to it I think it's you Buffy," he went on sounding almost proud of her.

"So you're saying that I should what, set up an office and start calling myself Princess?" Buffy asked finally breaking away from Spike's gaze.

"What you do is entirely up to you, Buffy," Spike replied with a slight pause before saying her name. Leaning back in his chair and then motioning for Jacobella to lean down. He whispered something in her ear causing the girl to nod and vanish into the back.

"So you up for this Slayer?" he asked her once Jacobella had vanished into the back, grinning broadly at her making her just shake her head.

"Ugh!" the blond Slayer groaned leaning forward and cradling her heavy feeling head in her hands. "I just want to study," she protested in a muffled voice.

"Well we don't always get a choice in life pet, you think I enjoy being behind this desk?" Spike asked her causing her to look up with a confused look on her face. The vampire gave her a sympathetic smile. "Sometimes you just got to do the hard things Slayer, not because you enjoy doing them or like the challenge of it. Sometimes it's just about doing what needs to be done," he finished and smiled at Jacobella as she returned with a slender black briefcase in hand.

"Dad had a plan for this eventuality of course," she said in a matter of fact tone of voice walking over to the Slayer with a bit of a sway to her slender hips and Buffy could see Spike watching with a look of obvious approval on his sharp features. Now she saw clear as day why Spike had taken this job, pep-talk none with standing.

Taking the case from her former boss's daughter she popped it open and resting inside it lay a lone brown manila envelope with her name written on with flourished writing. She fingered the envelope looking apprehensive and a bit conflicted as to whether she should open it or not.

"We'll just leave you to your reading," Spike said seeing the confusion on Buffy's face he stood up and offered Jacobella his hand which the girl took with a beaming smile.

Looking around to make sure she was alone, she opened the brown manila envelope and out fell a simple silver ring with six red stones set around a yellow diamond. Turning the signet ring over in her hand and feeling the weight before she slipped it onto her ring-finger. Looking into the envelope she saw a golden credit card which she shook out and turned over in her hands. Her name was on the front along with an expiry date that reached well into the next century. She then pulled out a hand-written sheet of paper and started reading. Recognizing Alfeo's handwriting she could hear is voice in her head as she read it.

_My dearest Elisabeth I hope this letter finds you well and happy. If you are in possession of it I am most likely indisposed in some way, but do not fret over me as I assume you have problems off your own and I can hazard a guess as to what those problems are._

_Shortly after you left my employ I started receiving enquiries from our Sunnydale community requesting that you be appointed as their leader. I replied to each one that you had left my service and I could in no way influence you. In short I told them that if they wanted you to rule them they would have to ask you to do so in person._

_If I am right in assuming that you are trying to seek me out in search of council I will give you the following advice. Leaders who are chosen prosper better than those who appoint themselves to such posts. I do believe that you will make a fine ruler and if you choose to walk that path I have prepared the following items for you to ease your transition._

_In the envelope along with this letter you will find a bank card giving you access to the sum of one hundred thousand dollars which you may use however you see fit. I have taken the liberty of having your old signet ring altered to reflect your heightened status within our society. Jacobella assures me that the yellow diamond will compliment your hair and eyes. Finally in the envelope you will find the deed to an establishment in Sunnydale known as the Bronze, again yours to use as you wish. _

_Give my best regards to your dear Willow and go with my blessing._

_Your friend  
'Alfie'_

Sliding the letter back into the envelope she pulled out the deed to the Bronze and then tapped the bank card against her cheek. After a few minutes of silence she took the ring of and stuffed it all back into the briefcase and closed it.

"Are you two are done making out? Because I'm leaving!" she called out with laughter in her voice and on cue her friends returned.

"Did dad have anything smart and brainy to say?" Jacobella asked adjusting her dress as the emerged from one of the many side-rooms that seemed to be connected to Alfeo's office.

"He gave me something to think on that's for sure," Buffy answered standing up as Spike returned buttoning up his shirt. "I think I'm going to head home and do some heavy thinking," she said and padded the briefcase.

"You won't stay for dinner?" Spike asked sounded heartbroken and Buffy just beamed her dazzling smile at him.

"Missing me already Spike?" she asked and on an impulse gave him a quick hug which to her surprise the vampire returned.

"Miss you? Never!" the vampire protested more in jest then any seriousness which made Jacobella roll her eyes.

"Give me a break! He won't shut up about you," Jacobella mocked sigh before slipping into a rather good impression of Spike's accent. "This one time the Slayer and me had this fight where she hit me in the face with a tombstone! Should I be jealous?" she joked causing Buffy to crack up and letting go of her vampire best mate.

"No we just had some good times," she smiled and the blond vampire nodded. "Gah is this one of the side-effects of being like us? To sound so morbid and nostalgic all the time?" she asked.

"A little bit, as you get older and older and start noticing things changing but always sort of remaining the same, so you seek out happiness in good memories," Jacobella answered causing both Spike and Buffy to stare at her.

"Just how old are you luv?" Spike asked his partner in crime to which she just poked out her tongue at him and giggled.

"For that you're on the couch!" she teased him as Buffy just padded him on the shoulder as if to say; you walked right into that one my friend.

Despite her claim of needing to head home Buffy ended up sitting with her two immortal friends in Alfeo's office until the wee-hours of the morning. Sharing stories and comparing notes about the trials and tribulations of their unique way of life.

Stumbling out of the back of the club into the bright sunlight she fished her sunglasses out of her jacket and put them on, the rose-tinted lenses giving the world a certain fairytale like hue in the early morning sunlight. Throwing the briefcase on the passenger seat she took of back for Sunnydale and the decisions that waited her there.

* * *

Across the Atlantic Willow was having a bit of a rougher night then her girlfriend back home in California. Wearing her trusty green coat with its hood and tails flapping behind her she ran through the backstreets of Rome. Looking over her shoulder before diving into a small alcove were she cast a quick spell that made it look like a bricked up doorway. Then she waited for the group of security guards to give up the chase.

Stepping out once the coast was clear she shook her head, pulling out the almanac again and paging through it. One of the places mentioned in it was now the headquarters of a large bank and she'd just tried to sneak inside once the sun had gone down. Now the red-head was many things, a skilled hacker and a powerful witch, but a cat-burglar wasn't in her skillset as she'd just found out the hard way.

Having set of every other alarm in the building by trying to teleport to where she wanted to go, she had used fog and very impressive green light show to make her escape. She was however nowhere nearer making sense of half the stuff in the almanac. Some of it spoke about tapping the primal power of the chosen ones, but then it would turn into page upon page of bad poetry followed by weather observations.

"Anastasius you're going to be the death of me," she muttered paging through the small book again trying to find anything else to go on. Coming up with just the cryptic sentence about how those who watch eternity know.

Making her way back to the Coven's house she was staying at on her trip, she silently levitated to her room on the third floor. Sitting down on the narrow bed she looked at the picture of Buffy on her nightstand with a sad sigh, being away from the blond Slayer sucked balls in her humble opinion.

Rummaging through her backpack she found the letter which had sent her on this trip to the Holy City. It was carefully worded and very polite, but it said in no uncertain terms she was to retrieve the Almanac of Anastasius and find out what it revealed about her condition, while at the same time offer guidance to the Coven's witches in the city during her stay. She hated that term, condition, made her sound like she was terminally ill or pregnant.

"It makes no sense," she said out loud and drummed her fingers on the small black book. "The spell was cast in the 1400s, Anastasius wrote this in the 5th century," she went on verbalizing her thoughts, a bad habit she had never been able to shake. Remembering what Giles' had found out last year she ran it through her head a few times trying to gleam any new information from what they knew.

In the year 1498 the Coven had cast a powerful spell in an effort to create a magical version of the Slayer. A young witch was to be empowered and granted magical powers to march the Slayer's physical strengths. The short version was that they had attempted to create a witch capable of not just wielding magic but storing it within her almost like a battery.

The spell however had seemingly failed. Driving its intended target insane, but granting her immortality in the progress. The Coven suspected the witch she'd fought the previous summer was that very girl. They also now knew that the spell had not failed all those centuries ago, instead it had taken five hundred years to find the right witch. A witch who had the love of a Slayer, that witch of course was her.

"Oh why can't anything ever be simple," she groaned and fell back on the bed with a thud rubbing her face with her hands. She had the love of a Slayer she knew that, but her Slayer was also in the eyes of the Coven an anomaly, which was the politest thing they had called her Undying girlfriend before she threatened to turn them all into toads.

"Some of us are trying to sleep you know," one of the girls staying in the house shouted and banged on the wall, causing Willow to shut up and blush. Rolling onto her stomach she started paging through the almanac again just to take her mind of Buffy, but she kept glancing at the picture on her nightstand. It had been taken during one of their many trips to the beach, for some reason Buffy now seemed to adore being by the sea. The blond girl was lit from behind by the sun, her icy blue eyes sparkling and her hair pushed back behind her pointed ears. There was a teasing smile on her lips and Willow remembered very well what had happened after she'd snapped the picture.

"Gah why am I even here?" she whispered to herself while putting the book away. The red-headed witch then reached out to stroke the picture with one hand as the other hand unbuttoned her jeans. Closing her eyes and thinking of Buffy her hand vanished between her legs. Keeping the picture of her beautiful and perfect Slayer nude in her mind's eye while licking her lips she arched her hips up against her rubbing hand and let out a low moan. Being alone half a world away sucked, also as much she was loath to agree with anything Faith suggested, danger did get your juices going like nothing else. Also it helped ease the loneliness that came to her at night and drove away the pangs of guilt for not being entirely truthful to her lover about her reasons for taking off like she did.

"Buffy…." she whimpered with her thighs closing around her hand, her eyes tightly shut and the her body stiffened on the narrow bed before she shook all over, her body going tight as a drum before relaxing. Pulling the picture frame to her chest she curled up and drifted to sleep as much as she missed her Buffy she needed answers. Answers to questions regarding her transformation and the most important question being would she be able to be with the Undying Slayer forever or not.

* * *

Rupert Giles was at peace, granted he had two Slayers in his charge who were quickly turning him grey, but after doing his part to get the Buffy and Willow together his direct part in whatever prophecy at work seemed to be over. Running the polishing cloth back and forth across his sword, he however had to admit that he kind of missed being out there kicking ass and taking names like Faith called it. The night spent with Spike laying waste to Victor Largo's operation the previous summer had been in retrospect a thoroughly enjoyable experience.

"Hey G-man, whatca ya doing?" the ever delightful voice of his younger Slayer asked him as she stalked into his living room covered in dust, a vision of dangerous beauty in leather and black for sure.

"Just polishing my sword," he answered deadpan slipping the obsidian blade which had beheaded said Victor Largo into its simple black sheath. He'd offered Buffy the sword to keep afterwards, but the girl had refused it, telling him it was his to begin with and that she didn't need any more reminders of Victor Largo then she already had.

"Hey what you do in your own time is your thing dude," the dark haired slayer shot right back at her Watcher. "Buffy didn't show up for her patrol tonight, rang and said she was going for a drive. Any idea what's up with that?" she asked as she sprawled out on his couch looking every bit the bored teenager even though she was now as she often proudly stated fully legal.

"You're as much in the dark as I am, but whatever the reason I'm sure it's a good one," Giles replied, having learned to trust Buffy more in the year since her embracing. The blond girl he'd met years ago was blossoming into a rather level headed young woman. There was a brief silence as he put the sword down by the side of his chair.

"I thought we might go over some of those new books I just got," he said but the only reply he got was soft snoring coming from the couch. Now if only his other Slayer would hurry it along and grow-up too, then maybe just maybe he would be able to retire somewhere nice and quiet. Although he doubted he'd ever get off the hook that easily.

Standing up he pulled a quilted blanket over the sleeping Slayer. The girl had come a long way from the scared and confused girl of barely a year ago. She was still reckless and brash though, but now firmly on the side of good.

Taking his empty tea-cup into the kitchen to wash it up, leaving the sleeping Faith and his sword behind in the living room. As he was humming quietly by the sink the ringing of his phone made him jump and he rushed over to the receiver before it ringing woke up Faith.

"Giles residence," he answered and he could hear that it was a bad line, but then it seemed to clear up.

"G-man that you?" a familiar voice asked, sounding a bit older perhaps, but still unmistakably Xander's.

"Yes. Xander is that you my boy?" Giles asked and Faith perked up on the couch right away and made her way over to the phone. Brushing the dust of her clothes and running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah it's me, look I don't know how long this line will hold open, but tell the Buffy and Willow I am alright," Xander said over the phone as the line was crackling a little bit and Giles could hear men and women talking in the background, gruff voices, but cheerful, one of them shouting; "Sergeant get off the phone and get ready!"

Faith leaning in close to listen in frowned a bit at not being mentioned and gave a little huff to which Giles just shook his head which in turn earned him a pointed glare.

"Oh and Faith too, can't forget Faith," came Xander voice this time sounding a bit more wistful after he'd hushed down the other people wherever he was.

"Where are you X-man?" Faith called out so loud it made Giles wince at the volume of her voice.

"Can't really tell you babe, let's just say I'm a ways south of you guys," was the cryptic response along with a gruff sounding voice asking Xander if that was that Faith girl he kept talking about and the Slayer blushed slightly at Giles' raised an eyebrow.

"Xander what are you doing... wherever you are?" the Watcher asked trying to keep on top of things. The young man hadn't been heard from in a couple of months, their last news from him had been a postcard from Rio.

"I'm fighting the good fight don't you worry Giles, it's just that I can't tell you about it," was the deep and serious reply. "Shouldn't be talking to you guys like this, but just wanted you all to know I'm safe and sound," he went on and Faith frowned.

"Well if you ever need me to pull your butt out of the fire just shout okay?" she said into the receiver of Giles' old fashioned phone and she got a friendly chuckle in reply.

"Careful babe, you might lose tough girl points for saying stuff like that," Xander teased her and Faith again felt her cheeks warming at the newfound forwardness coming from the man, she thought man because there was not much of a boy in his voice any more. "Look I'll call you guys again when I can okay, Giles try not to worry I know what I'm doing," he assured them or at least tried.

"Well if you are sure, but I can't guarantee that Willow or Buffy won't try to find you," Giles said and fought an inward groan, cursing himself for being blessed with such brave but stubborn children in his care.

"Oh and Faith I know you're still listening in, just keep the guys safe okay and I'll see you soon okay?" Xander said and Faith picked up on the fact he hadn't said 'see you guys soon' rather it had been directed right at her and she couldn't for the life of her think why Xander would want to meet just her.

"Oohh okay," she managed to say a bit lost in her thoughts as it became harder to hear Xander over what sounded like the sound of helicopters in the background

"Right my ride's here guys, got to go, stay safe!" was the urgent shouted goodbye and just as a goodbye and stay safe too you idiot died on Faith's lips the line went dead and the pair was left looking at the receiver in stunned silence. Just what was Xander up to and where in hell was he?


	3. Chapter 3: Reflections on Duty

**Chapter 3: Reflections on Duty**

Willow let out a groan as she rolled out of bed, the sun was streaming through her window that she'd left open and she'd spent the entire night having vivid dreams about Buffy being in either danger or trouble. Wearing only green panties and a thin white top she set about finding her toothbrush before making her way, bleary eyed, out into the hallway and to the shared bathroom on the floor. Once there and a bit more awake, she let some water run into the sink and then splashed it on her face.

"What the hell are you doing Rosenberg?" she asked her reflection, but it remained quiet as always. After last night's running away from a group of bank guards and rather shamelessly taking care of herself, something she'd not done since high school, she was feeling worn out and a bit down. Rubbing her face she let out another groan and shook her head.

"Well I can't help you with that sensei, but you might want to a put a bra on, " her reflection then said and Willow peaked through her fingers to see the smiling face of Emily looking back at her through the mirror.

"Hiya!" the dark blond and doe-eyed witched framed by a red glow greeted her by waving her hand.

"Emily?" the red-headed witch asked as if not believing her eyes, even though she knew the spell required to do this, but she had no idea Emily had advanced so much.

"Yes..." the doe-eyed witch drawled and grinned in the knowledge she'd gotten one up on her friend and mentor who was finally taking the hint and looking down at her breasts. Thus noticing that her thin white top wasn't hiding much at all.

"Hey!" Willow protested putting her arms across her chest and looking a bit put-off at being ogled. "You been picking up some bad habits from that girlfriend of yours!" she huffed and now it was Emily's turn to look livid.

"She's not my girlfriend," the younger witch protested while absentmindedly playing with the ruby necklace she was wearing.

"Uh uh, who got you that?" Willow asked with a knowing smile and Emily's face turned redder then Willow's hair.

"Shut up!" the younger witch protested again and huffed. "Look it's complicated and so not the reason why I went through the effort to cast this spell," she said and put her hands on her hips.

"Fine, fine, relationship ripping later, what's up Emily?" Willow asked while squeezing toothpaste onto her toothbrush and then starting brushing humming twenty up and twenty times down to herself.

"Well Luna and I had a late dinner last night and..." Emily started and then stopped at her mentor's raised eyebrow as she couldn't speak with her mouth full of frothy toothpaste. "Like I was saying we had dinner, well more of a midnight snack for me, and she told me she ran into Buffy in the City," the dark blond witch finished. Taking her time to brush her teeth before spitting and rinsing Willow looked up at the image of her student in the mirror.

"I know that. I told her to go there," she said looking unsurprised to what Emily probably thought was big news.

"Yeah should have guessed, but Luna said she looked a bit lost and well then she spent the entire night with Spike and Jacobella what sane person does that?" Emily asked and for a moment something from outside her field of vision drew her attention and when she looked back she was blushing a bit.

"Look I know you're just trying to help, but things are fine honestly. Buffy understand that this needs to be done," Willow tried to protest and only earned a skeptical look from her protégé.

"It just sounded like it from Luna that she really could really do with having you around right now. That's all. I know you're trying to score brownie points with the Coven, but how much more can you teach the girls there about the dangers of vampire or honestly find out in that stupid book?" the younger witch asked pointedly.

"There are things... I need to know for sure before I can go home again," Willow admitted and looked a bit ashamed. Sure she'd been sent here to track down the Almanac and give the witches in the city a crash course in how to deal with Undying and vampire. Both things she'd accomplished already.

"Is this about that whole forever thing you two got going?" Emily asked having read several e-mails from her red-headed sensei, like she liked to call her, over the past year that were filled with hypothetical talks on magically increased live-spans and even the Fountain of Youth.

"A little, look I know you're not that serious with Luna yet," the red-head said and again the doe-eyed witch looked if she was about to reach through the mirror and slap her. "But with me and Buffy it's a big thing, a really, really big thing," she stated.

"Gee give me some credit please sensei," Emily pleaded and shook her head. "You love her a lot, I get that, I really do, but running around looking for some fountain of immortality isn't the way to show it," she stated then held up her hand to cut Willow off when she opened her mouth. "I know you got this thing where you get super-focused on something and it's what makes you who you are, but this isn't helping you or Buffy," she added.

"I'll try alright, it's just hard to move forward knowing that if I don't make it through the next end of the world she'll be left alone for a very long time," Willow whispered and Emily could only nod her head. She understood where her mentor was coming from, however misguided she might be. After all immorality was something Buffy could easily grant Willow, but something deep seeded in the red-headed witch seemed to be preventing her from even considering it.

"I think that's enough about me for now. But you, my young pupil, you keep that no good Luna Largo away from your neck okay?" the red-head witch said next trying to turn the topic away from her quest, which she was starting to see as a bit futile.

"Look I know you're worried about me, but I can handle Luna okay," Emily said with a grin and as to put Willow's mind at ease showed her neck. "Look no bite marks," she giggled, there was however a faded hickey on the left side of her neck.

"Fine, but if she steps out of line just remind her that my promise still stands," Willow stated and flashed her I-can-flay-you-with-my-mind-puny-being grin, while letting some of that green glow come to her eyes to which Emily laughed at and her eyes took on a similar, but red colored hue. Then she let out a groan and the red glow faded. "How the hell do you do that for so long without a migraine?" she asked and Willow only shrugged to which the younger which just rolled her eyes. "Smarty-pants," she muttered causing Willow to just raise an eyebrow again.

"Anyways don't worry I can take of myself, you just take good care of yourself sensei," she joked and Willow couldn't help smiling at the brave and spunky witch. "Look I got to go, just promise me not to take too long or I will teleport there and drag you home you hear. And you know how bad my teleporting is we want Rome to keep standing right?" she jokingly said and blew the red-head a kiss before fading from the mirror.

Finishing up her morning bathroom ritual in the bathroom Willow made her way back to her room, clutching her toiletries to her chest as she was not in the habit of giving free shows but her girlfriend. Once back in her room she looked at the picture of Buffy on the nightstand next to the Almanac and shook her head.

"Maybe it's time I just go home," she told herself and hauled her suitcase up onto the bed. Pulling her top off she looked for a clean bra, it was then that one of the young witches staying at the house burst into her room.

"Lady Willow! Lady Willow!" the girl shouted and then froze as she saw Willow's lithe pale body, covered only by her panties. Although not as evident at it had once been her body still sported veins of green energy that seemed to glow just underneath her skin. Add that to the fact that since getting together with Buffy she was in the best shape of her life, she understood the girl staring. Understood while secretly wishing she'd locked the door. Sighing and shaking her head while finishing pulling on her bra and turning around to face the petite dark haired girl still gaping and staring wide eyed at her.

"Yes Mary what can I do for you?" she asked the young Italian witch, who was still frozen so she had to snap her fingers in front of her face.

"Sorry, but by the goddess you are a vision," the girl said and blushed to which Willow just shook her head. "Alexandra didn't come back to the house last night, her bed has not been slept in and when I tried to contact with my mind's eye her I just got black," the young witch explained and Willow frowned.

"You sure she's just not with some boy?" she asked, knowing it wouldn't be first time. "No then you'd defiantly get something back for her," she then said to herself and the girl started looking more and more worried.

"No that's why I came here, I think she's in danger Lady Willow," the girl pleaded. "I found this in her room," she said and handed over a signet ring cast in silver with three red stones set a triangle and Willow growled.

"What is it Lady Willow?" the girl asked as Willow squeezed the ring in her hand with her eyes glowing green with such intensity that it sent the girl scurrying away. Once the fire in her eyes died down Willow smiled at the girl trying to reassure her.

"Warn the other girls not to go out tonight and avoid anybody not of the Coven at daytime," she told her in a firm steady tone of voice as she walked over the bed and started pulling at the lining inside her suitcase, producing a slender sword and a finely carved stake.

"But what is it my Lady?" the girl asked having found the courage to come closer again and she was now looking over Willow's shoulder as she pulled the tools of the trade out of various hidden compartments in her suitcase. She could feel the girl's excited breath on her shoulder and that impish side of her reminded her that Buffy Summers had no idea how lucky she was sometimes.

"Oh just some immortal idiots about to get a good talking too," Willow said in a cheerful tone of voice. "Go to your room Mary and prepare your spells. You did good little one," she told her and kissed her on the cheek at which the girl blushed before rushing out of the room.

Pulling the sword she'd used sparingly last summer out of its sheath she studied her reflection in the highly polished steel. The Undying were starting to really get on her nerves. First taking her Buffy away from her and denying them the happiness of a normal live. Now they were going after her sisters again. For Willow it was time to set them straight and then she could go home, home to Buffy.

* * *

Making her way through the cemetery with Faith by her side Buffy pretended to miss the vampire coming out of the ground and then listened to the heavy grunting sounds of Faith dispatching it. While waiting for the dark Slayer to finish she looked up at the moon and thought about her girlfriend and best guy friend out there in the world somewhere without her.

"You in there B?" Faith asked and blew lock of dark hair out of her eyes and tapped her stake on Buffy's forehead. The pair always strikingly different by the virtue of their hair color and personalities looked even more so now.

Faith in her painted on red jeans and tight leather jacket, black hair flowing wildly around her shoulders, Buffy in yet another high fashion black suit with her blond hair now in a tightly controlled bun. It was clear who had grown-up and who hadn't.

"Was that all Xander said, you sure there was nothing else?" the blond Slayer asked appearing out of sorts, but her pointed ears kept twitching.

"Yes for the last time B, aside from sounding like super cocky he didn't say anything else," the Dark Slayer said for the fifth time that night. Her fellow Slayer was starting to bug her ever so slightly. Having skipped out of their previous patrol with some lame ass excuse, on top of having to constantly listen to her talk about how awesome Willow was and now Xander. It was enough to drive a girl to drink. Granted she didn't mind talking about Xander, that phone call from him had sent her heart racing and she'd found herself oddly missing having him around.

"Oh okay," the blond Slayer said and then without missing a beat threw her stake sideways and twenty yards away a vampire that Faith hadn't even noticed gave a startled cry exploded into dust.

"Wow make me look useless won't you," the dark Slayer huffed as they walked over to retrieve the stake who lay on the ground next to a freshly crawled out of grave.

"Sorry," Buffy apologized with a small smile and a shrug of her shoulders. This had been the norm between them for the past few months. When they hadn't been dealing with the end of the world or something similar. They'd go on patrol, she'd try not to upstage her ‚sister' and then they'd have the talk she knew was coming

"Why do you even do this anymore B?" Faith asked leaning against a headstone and watching as the Undying Slayer tried not to make it obvious she was scanning the cemetery ahead of them, but Faith was no fool and she had learned to pick up the little signs of Buffy using her Undying gifts.

"I'm the Slayer," she said to which Faith looked at her with what passed for upset from the cocky girl. "Sorry I'm a Slayer and it's not something you just quit," Buffy corrected herself while pulling out small crossbow from her coat and aiming it at something in the distance. Faith watched the bolt fly into the darkness and then there was that familiar sound of an exploding vampire.

"You did for a few months remember," the dark Slayer shoot back, referring of course to the previous summer when Buffy had taken off after Willow and left her to guard the Hellmouth, granted it had been summer and nothing ever happened in summer for some reason.

"I was still slaying wasn't I, plus you took care of things here right?" the blond asked and reloading and holstering the small collapsible crossbow, another little toy of Alfeo's she'd kept.

"Sounded more like you were of playing a mafia don to me," Faith joked and Buffy frowned at her, she'd done some rather questionable things that was true, but the dark haired girl was really out of line comparing her to a mobster.

"You saying you want to take over? Is that it?" Buffy asked and Faith grinned like the cat that had gotten into the cream and then dipped the canary in it.

"And give up girlie time with you and being upstaged every night, perish the thought!" she joked and slapped Buffy on the shoulder. "No I love hanging out with you B, it's just that even I can tell that you're overqualified for this shit," she admitted.

"I'm not..." Buffy was cut off by a large demon bursting through a mausoleum door showering the two Slayer's with broken marble and dust. Without missing a beat while Faith blinked the dust out of her eyes Buffy was on the hulking dark blue beast.

Running with her sword in one hand and the crossbow in the other, firing the bolt with deadly accuracy straight into the red eye of the demon she snarled and bared her gleaming white fangs. With her icy blue eyes narrowing and her pupils shrinking to two inky black dots she measured up the demon. Ducking a wild swing from it with ease, because thanks to her new senses it appeared if the demon was moving in slow-motion, she came up behind it and cut its arm by the shoulder with a faint grunt.

The demon spun around raising its remaining arm to deliver a crushing blow on the blond slayer, but she stood her ground not even flinching. Instead she casually drove her sword into its roaring mouth causing the demon to gurgle and spray her with dark purple blood as she twisted the blade for good measure before pulling it back and watching the demon toppled over. Her eyes returning to normal and the blood red haze leaving her, she looked down at herself splattered in purple blood and then up at Faith was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"You were saying?" the Dark Slayer asked in a teasing tone as the blond Slayer struggled for a response in the end just shrugging her shoulders helplessly and attempting to kick some dirt over the demon like it had never been there.

"Ice-cream?" she suggested and Faith just gave an expressed sigh and nodded her head. Ever since Willow and Buffy had started doing the whole couple thing, Buffy hadn't as willing to go tear it up at the Bronze and having heard Spike's stories about Willow's new mean streak. She was in no hurry to be seen fondling the blond girl at the Bronze and word of getting back to the red-headed witch with a temper.

Back the small apartment that Buffy shared with Willow, Faith lounged on the couch as the blond brought two tubs of ice-cream from the tiny kitchen and two oversized spoons. Faith's leather jacket was draped over the arm of the couch leaving her in just her tight black tank-top and Buffy had changed into her pajamas after discarding the demon blood soaked suit.

Faith let out a whistle at the sight of Buffy in her pajamas which consisted of a pair of faded and worn gym grey shorts and a thin white tank top.

"Take a picture it will last longer," the blond slayer joked, but then bent down a bit slower then she'd planned on to hand Faith her tub of chocolate goodness, giving the hormonally charged Slayer quite the view straight down her baggy top.

"I think I hate Willow now," the dark Slayer muttered wetting her lips at the sight of Buffy's goodies while having a massive tub of cold ice-cream pushed into her hands. Ice-cream she could think of so many better uses for right now.

"Careful she can probably hear you," Buffy joked and maybe it was the fact Willow had been away so long or just her playful side emerging, but she rose up slowly and walked over to the beaten up beanbag on the floor. The sight of her butt stretching the fabric of the worn cotton shorts making Faith groan out loud.

"So is Red coming back anytime soon?" Faith asked once the show was over as Buffy shrugged popping the lit off her ice-cream and digging in.

"No idea, she was sent some wild goose chase by the Coven," Buffy explained and the dark haired girl slowly opened her ice-cream while watching her eating.

"You like really love her don't you?" Faith finally asked taking a mouthful of chocolate ice-cream and Buffy looked up nodding her head.

"Like crazy, it's just hard you know, doing the couple thing," she explained and the dark Slayer nodded her head, although she had never done the couple thing herself, not her style. "So about Xander," Buffy teased causing Faith to groan and hide her face in the ice-cream. She couldn't deny it to herself though that she was hanging the subject because she feeling more than a bit guilty about having put on that show. So she decided that maybe getting Faith to think about something else along a similar vein might be enough to distract the Dark Slayer away from any sapphic ideas.

"What did you mean when you said super-cocky?" the blond asked with a cheeky grin on her face, making eye contact with the other girl. Without realizing it she reached out with her unnatural senses granted to her by her embracing, the bond between the two Slayers allowing her to slip into Faith's mind unnoticed by them both. Relax and open up please Faith was the thought dominating Buffy's mind and unknowingly she was suggesting it to her fellow Slayer.

"Oh he was just like all cocky, called me babe," Faith explained a slight flush coming to her cheeks as the usually guarded girl seemed to relax. "There were people in the background, one of them asked if he was talking to that Faith girl he kept going on about," she added and wondered if you could die from embarrassment, also why the hell she was telling Buffy this and why did her head feel sort of crowded.

"Faith..." Buffy started teasing. "Don't tell me you getting worked up because Xander talks about you a lot?" she went on and the dark Slayer only groaned in response.

"Hey between you and him it's just hard to think. Look just drop it alright... he's like a million miles away and it's not like other guys don't talk about me," she protested and taking another spoonful as Buffy's only response was to give wise looking nod.

"How come you can eat ice-cream? Thought you were all about the virgin blood and stuff?" Faith asked trying to change the subject away from Xander and how good it had been to hear his voice again while at the same time trying to delete the image of Buffy bent over from her mind. Bisexuality sometime sucked major balls the dark Slayer decided, especially when the tastiest treats were either taken or far away. Since when is Xander tasty? A voice in her head asked her and thankfully Buffy's voice dragged her back from her inner dialogue on the pros and cons of girls versus boys.

"I can still taste you know," the blond slayer explained with a slightly dark look on her face and took a big spoonful as if to demonstrate. "I can smell it and so I can taste, it's just that my body needs more these days," she tried to sound casual about it.

"Oh I see," Faith said dropping the topic seeing that it made Buffy slightly upset. "Sorry I mentioned it, was just curious you know," she added and Buffy just smiled at her.

"So you really think I should just stop the Slaying?" Buffy asked after a moment of ice-cream filled silence between the two Slayers.

"Well, not stop, you're still the best ass-kicker around and if you tell anybody I said that I will deny it. It's just that I talked to Xander and Spike a bit about what you did last summer and you could be doing so much more," the dark haired Slayer said and then studied her spoon looking at her own reflection in it. "You could really change things around here. You could do a lot more good than I've ever could," she added in a sad voice with Buffy's gentle unknowing suggestion still compelling her to open up.

There was another long moment of silence as Faith studied her warped reflection in the spoon and it wasn't until Buffy got onto the couch with her that she looked up, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Look we've talked about this before Faith," Buffy said in a soothing voice, wrapping her arms around the other Slayer. They had talked, but she didn't remember the younger girl ever crying about it. "You came back over to our side in the end okay, all things forgiven," she went on and felt Faith resting her head on her shoulder.

"But the things I did, the things I allowed them to do to me," Faith tried to protest, but Buffy just stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. She knew Faith was going over what had happened around graduation in her head. When she'd swapped sides before being brought back, some of it was pretty dark and disturbing. She remembered puking after the first time the younger Slayer had told her about it.

"Look I did some pretty nasty things last summer too, but as long as you don't lose yourself in those things it will be alright," she tried to reassure the dark Slayer and herself to a degree that whatever their actions in the past had been they were doing enough good to balance them out.

They stayed on the couch like that for the longest time, Buffy rubbing Faith's back and whispering into her ear that no matter what had gone before they were five by five now. Once the tears had been dried away some of Faiths' usual forwardness started to slowly creep back into her sleepy voice.

"You know Willow is very far away," she teased and Buffy could feel her squeezing her a bit tighter while giving a small suggestive wiggle.

"Yes, yes she is, but I don't do that sort of thing and you know that Faith," the blond Slayer stated, sounding almost sad. She would have liked nothing more than to give Faith the comfort she needed, but that chance had long since passed them both by. "Just sleep okay, I'll keep you safe," she suggested and started gently rocking the teasing Slayer.

When the dark Slayer was asleep she made her comfortable on the couch and looked out the window seeing it was almost dawn. She walked over to the phone and dialed the only person she could talk to about things like this. Slipping into the bedroom not to wake Faith she waited for the person to answers.

"Hello?" was the slightly sleepy sounding reply of her mother, but she could hear the coffee maker in the background.

"Hi mom, it's me," she said leaning against the window frame looking out as the town started to come alive in the early hours of the morning.

"Buffy what is the matter, it's not Willow is it?" Joyce asked years of practice having instilled in her the habit of always suspecting the worst.

"No, she's fine, just wanted to chat you know," Buffy smiled and watched as a van deliver the newspapers to her corner store.

"Oh what has brought this on?" Joyce asked and Buffy could just picture her mother smiling.

"Just things you know. Faith was in a dark place tonight you know because of the stuff that happened," she explained and sighed running her hand through her hair.

"Well the girl went through a lot you know," Joyce said and she could hear her mother pour herself a cup of coffee.

"I know, it's just hard you know, I try to make it better, but I can't you know," Buffy tried to word her thoughts regard the dark Slayer to her mother.

"How do you think I've felt all these years then?" her mother asked her and all she could do was look stunned before finding her voice again.

"Mom, I'm not her mother!" she protested and she could hear her mother give a slight giggle at the same time as some toast popped up.

"No, but you're the closest thing she has to a family," her mom told her and there was a bit of a silence between the mother and daughter.

"Yeah I guess I am, thanks mom," Buffy said with a smile and her resolve renewed. Her mother had also and unknowingly helped her make her up her mind somewhat in regards to the contents of the envelope resting on her desk. Then she heard her mother sniffling slightly and trying to hide it. "Mom what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, it's nothing, just never thought I'd see the day when you'd be all grown-up," Joyce said with pride and Buffy's eyes went slight wider.

"Hey I'm not that old!" she protested and her mother started laughing on the other end. Before long both off them where laughing, but Buffy wasn't sure if it was out of joy or sadness.

"Look I've got to go get to work, maybe you, Willow and Faith could come for dinner sometime soon?" she asked and Buffy smiled brightly.

"I'd like that a lot mom, love you," she said and through her window she saw a yellow school bus picking up a group of kids.

"Love you to, now get some sleep. I bet you've not been to bed yet," her mom ordered her and hung up before Buffy could formulate a good white lie about how she'd totally had enough sleep, not that she needed much these days.

Drawing the blinds she went to check on Faith, seeing that the girl had kicked of the blanket she'd put over her. Walking over to the couch she looked down at the sleeping girl, her eyes twitching as she groaned and whimpered in her sleep. Kneeling by the couch she stroked Faith's face with loving care and the groans stopped and her eyes ceased twitching.

"I'm going to make things better, okay little sister?" she whispered to the sleeping Slayer while pulling the blanket back over her. "I'm going to make sure that nobody goes through what you did," she added kissing her Slayer sister on the forehead before standing up and heading back to her bed.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost Daughters

**Chapter 4: Lost Daughters**

Stepping into the dusty interior of the Bronze, all Buffy could think was that there were fewer things in this world sadder than a nightclub in daytime. She was wearing a fresh navy blue suit and matching blue lensed sunglasses. Her hair in it's now customary business-lady bun as Faith liked to call it. Eyeing up the interior again she pulled of her sunglasses and sighed, this was a bad idea.

Doing this on a rash promise to Faith while she slept to make things better wasn't looking as noble by the light of day as it had in the vanning hours of the night. But the blond Slayer steeled herself and reminded herself that all change had to start somewhere.

She could feel her heels sticking to the floor as she walked and she immediately wished she'd just worn her sneakers. Carrying the manila envelope in one hand with the signet ring on her right hand's ring-finger she noticed somebody working behind the bar. She could hear a man cursing and grunting. As she leaned over the bar and saw a bald man using a wrench to tighten some pipes underneath the bar.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat causing the man to stand up too fast and bang his head on the underside of the bar.

"Son of a bitch!" the man, whom she could now see was wearing a blue boiler suit, cursed as he stood up rubbing the back of his head. "Now what did you do that for..." he started chewing her out, but then stopped when he saw her standing there with a hand on one hip and looking at him questioningly. "Wow," he said in a stunned voice to which she tried her best not to roll her eyes at. "Can I help you miss?" he asked smoothing down the front of his jumpsuit.

"I'm looking for the owner or manager is he around?" Buffy asked counting to ten slowly in her head while fighting the urge to scream. She hadn't rested as much as she would have liked before coming here and the Amber Nectar although it sustained her wasn't the real thing, thus it made being out in the daytime a bit of a painful experience. At least the guy wasn't undressing her with his eyes, but that lone bright spot didn't make this day suck any less.

"That would be Rory," Boiler-suit as she was now going to call him answered and started to absentmindedly wiping down the bar.

"And where can I find Rory?" she asking hoping to be getting somewhere and her skin had thankfully stopped tingling.

"Rory is gone miss, hasn't been seen for at least a week or so," Boiler-suit shrugged and started busying himself with one of the beer pumps. The high mortality rate in Sunnydale had led many residents to take up a very nonchalant attitude whenever somebody just vanished.

"So who is runs this place now?" Buffy asked slipping onto the cleanest barstool she could spot and placing the envelope on the bar.

"That would be the unlucky stiff whoever owns the place sends over next I guess. I just fix the pipes miss and sort out broken furniture," the handy man said seemingly more interested in the beer pumps then her. Which was both worrying her while at the same time being oddly refreshing, she was so used to being ogled that ignoring it had become like second nature.

"Well guess I'm your new boss then," Buffy grinned and pulled out the paper-work from the envelope as the handy man sprang back up.

"Oh really, well you're sight better than poor Rory was," he joked and pulled out a pair of glasses from his jumpsuit and put them on as he started to read over the documents.

"Do you have a name or should I just call you Boiler-suit?" Buffy asked with a smile on her face as her bald employee read over the files with great interest.

"Boiler-suit works fine for me miss, but the name is Larry," he said sticking out his hand which Buffy very carefully shook. "This seems to be order, want me to give you the tour?" he asked and Buffy nodded her head.

She was already rather familiar with the place at nighttime, so not much of it surprised her until they made their way up a narrow stair behind the stage. The grand tour had consisted of the 'green' room where the bands could hang out before going on stage, the DJ booth and the beer barrel storage in the basement. She watched as Boiler-suit fished out a pair of keys and opened an office located above the club's main floor.

"And this is where Rory did his business," he said in an apologetic voice as Buffy looked clearly disgusted by the state of the office, she'd been in cleaner crypts.

Walking up to the large panoramic window that overlooked the club, she put her hands behind he back as surveyed what was now hers. This place was one final gift from Alfie and she wasn't sure how to feel about that. She could see the dance floor and the stage, whoever originally built the Bronze had wanted a good overview of what was going on that was for sure.

"Will there be anything else miss?" Boiler-suit asked from behind looking a bit uncomfortable in her presence as she clinically studied her new domain.

"No Larry, just order in a cleaning service for this place please and I'll want to meet the staff before we open tonight," Buffy said without turning around, but her reflection could be seen in the glass, her eyes were narrowed and she was deep in thought.

Once Larry had left she took a look around the office, she found an empty minibar under the desk and pair of panties in one of the drawers. It was clear that Rory had been taking full advantage of his position that was for sure.

Checking the time she got out her cellphone and flipped it open, running her thumb over the button keyed to Willow speed-dial almost if she was making up her mind, but then the phone rang causing her to yelp and drop it on the floor. She dove after while the vibrating phone jumped around until she finally grabbed in and found herself firmly under the desk.

"Hello?" she asked bringing the phone to her ear and then smiling when she heard the voice on the other end. "Wills I was just about to call you," she said.

"That's so sweet," Willow answered and it sounded like she was on a rooftop or a windy hill. "Love you," she giggled and Buffy could feel her mood lifting a bit.

"Love you too, so what's up?" Buffy asked knowing well that these calls cost a fortune and Willow had been always quite careful about them, using magic rather than cellphone to contact her. That could only mean one of two things; Willow was either conserving her energies or had already spent them.

"I'm that transparent eh?" Willow joked and then sighed. "One of the Coven girls vanished last night Buffy, I think she's been taken by some of your people," she explained.

"No, no that's not possible, Daniel proclaimed the Coven off limits after the mess last summer," Buffy quickly jumped up to defend her kind and her Prince. "Why you think it was Undying?" she then asked.

"We found one of those rings, you know like the one you used to wear," Willow explained and Buffy looked at the ring she was now wearing and sighed.

"What does it look like?" she asked having spent a great deal of time last year researching the various factions of Undying in her efforts to build and alliance against Victor Largo before she ended up just beheading him.

"It's got three red stones arranged in a triangle," the witch explained and in the background Buffy could head the rustling of leaves.

"Three red stones," the blond Slayer muttered and her eyes started darting about as if she was accessing the information in her head. "Oh not good," she said.

"Why not good?" Willow asked her voice rising slightly. "Buffy why isn't it good, it's my job to keep these girls safe while I'm here, if one of those bastards has taken then I'll…" she stopped and took a deep breath, her rather strong dislike for the Undying was showing again Buffy realized. The Slayer wasn't blind or stupid, she knew Willow secretly loathed the Undying for what they'd done to her, and it was one of the stickier points in their relationship.

"Right so why is that not good?" Willow asked breaking Buffy's train of thought regarding the red-head's dislike for what she'd reluctantly accepted as her kind.

"Well they're a small clan and Alfie's files listed them as an unsavory," Buffy explained while climbing onto the chair once sitting under the desk started becoming uncomfortable. The chair creaked as she leaned back.

"Well then let us say I have one of them tied up here and a bit toasted how much trouble would I be in?" Willow asked innocently and Buffy's eyed went wide as she realized her girlfriend wasn't joking, pinching the bridge of her nose Buffy could only sigh and silently think how was she could be in Rome.

"If they acted without knowledge of their Prince and are trying to embrace her without permission you're in the right," she stated. "But and this is the big but, if the girl is there willingly then you're just opening up a huge can of worms," she explained, there was a long silence aside from Willow's captive groaning.

"I've got to do this, my responsibility," Willow stated after a while, a hint of sadness in her voice now, the witch that loved a Slayer wasn't stupid either. They both knew this would end violence before the night was over for Willow.

"I know, wouldn't be you if you didn't do this," Buffy said softly trying to make Willow realize how proud she was off while fighting against the shaking pang of worry that threatened to creep into her voice. "Do what you got to do, try not to kill them though and if there are any issues call me and I'll get Danny to bail you out," she said and gave a smile even though her girlfriend couldn't see it.

"You're the best Buffy, don't worry I'll get the girl and get out," the red-head said and made a kissy noise over the phone.

"Just be safe okay, love you," Buffy replied and tried her best not to sound too sad. Even though they were together and had been for over a year, it was time like these that she realized how far they'd come and how things couldn't never really be like they once were. Something she both loved and hated.

"Don't worry I'll be gentle," Willow assured and then she heard the telltale sound of somebody being kicked in the head. "Got to go love you," the witch shouted and the line went dead.

"Love you too," Buffy said even though the line was gone dead. Putting the phone down on the desk and tapping her fingers together under her nose looking at it. Thinking that this was very out of character for her kindred, after she had made an example out of Largo the other rulers had started putting the foot down. Leaning back and looking up at the ceiling she went over the situation in her head.

The Coven that Willow ran off to join during her confusion about herself and growing power, had turned out to be a lot more than just a group of witches in a brownstone townhouse. It was a world spanning operation, loosely tied together, but very far reaching. The digital age had done wonders for the magical world it would seem. But as the Coven was growing in influence it was stepping on toes of the various Undying factions around the globe. Could the disappearance of the girl be an act of aggression or was it just a misunderstood romantic liaison between Undying and Witch or even worse just some of her twisted kindred out looking for a good time.

Groaning and putting her hands behind her head Buffy could only think of simpler times. She knew Willow would be safe, but that knowledge didn't make her any less worried. She put her feet up on the desk in front of her as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to dream for a little bit.

She wasn't aware of how long she'd been like that, but a soft clearing of a throat brought her back to reality. She slowly opened her eyes so not to appear panicked she saw Abigail the woman from the diner standing in front of her desk wearing a yellow sundress and a smile while her hands were behind her back.

"Yes can I help you Abigail?" she asked keeping her feet on the table and her hands behind her back.

"I heard you'd… set up shop sort to speak," the woman stammered a bit pulling a muffin basket out from behind her back and putting it on the desk.

"I've been here less than a day Abigail so please be honest with me," she said in a polite tone of voice while trying not to eye up the muffins. She let her body language speak for her that she wasn't too happy with being spied on. Usually she'd try to maintain a sunny disposition, but if she didn't like being watched.

"Well you see it's about my… what I meant to say I mean no disrespect or to… can I sit?" the woman tried several times to speak before finally pointing to the couch by the wall and Buffy nodded her head. Sitting down and crossing her legs and seeming rather uncomfortable under the intense gaze the Slayer was fixing her with while waiting for an answer.

"We've set up sort of a Neighborhood Watch in the last few years, ever since things started going to hell on a regular basis with you arrival, no offense. It helps so we can alert each other when to go to ground," she explained. "When one of us, saw you coming in here well it wasn't hard to put two and two together," she said with a smile as Buffy relaxed a bit, almost like a snake uncoiling.

"You guys assume too much," she said standing up and walking over to the couch. Sitting down next to Abigail she looked at her. "Are things really that bad here, I mean for us?" she asked and the woman nodded her head.

"We're not loved by the others, they're jealous of our ability to walk in the sun," she explained and looked down at her hands. "We just want a safe place to live and call home," she stated and Buffy put her hand on her shoulder.

"So do I," she told the woman squeezing her shoulder while thinking of her promise to Faith as she slept. Abigail gave her a weak smile looking like she wanted to belief her. "So what brings you here, I mean a welcome to the job visit and muffins is nice and all, but I'm guessing there is another reason?" she asked.

"It's my daughter, I think she's in trouble," Abigail admitted. "She's stays in one of those crypts in the cemetery during daytime and I think she might be associating with… our undead cousins," she said struggling for the polite word to use. "I know it's a silly request to make of you, but," she went on but Buffy stopped her by squeezing her hand.

"I'll talk some sense into her for you Abigail, I promise," she said earnestly and then Undying woman smiled at her, this time clearly believing her. Talking sense into a younger Undying how hard could that be, it was enough to make Buffy believe that maybe this job wouldn't be so hard after all.

* * *

Closing her phone and putting it away Willow turned around allowing her eyes to blaze green as she pulled her slender sword out of its sheath and brought it to the Undying's neck. He was a handsome man, well groomed dark hair wearing a bloodied white shirt and black tight fitted leather pants, or as Willow called them the 'Stereotypicals'. His eyes weren't quite focused though and a glowing green rope was wrapped around him.

They were on top of hill looking down at a mansion nestled in the center of a large vineyard. She'd found the man in one of the clubs that catered to the creatures of the night. Once she'd seen his ring matching up with the one she'd been given she'd promptly magically slammed him against the bar and then against the wall scaring the rest of the patrons shitless. A quick integration later and forcing him to drive her while he was still puking up blood that now stained his shirt they were at the location of the girl.

"You sure she is here?" she asked him and pushed the tip of her sword against his neck until it broke skin. She'd learned after suffering a cardiac arrest due to overusing her powers that everything was best in moderation and when somebody was shit scared of you they didn't really notice that you weren't that good with a sword.

Already beaten and bloodied the man just stared at her wide-eyed and nodded his head, in a heavily accented voice he spoke, slurring his word. "Yes, yes she's here please no more," he begged as Willow snorted moving the sword away from his throat and pulling herself up to her full height.

"If I find her dead or embraced, I'm coming for you, there won't be a place on Earth you can hide you understand me?" she asked sweeping the sword casually around in front of her the man again franticly nodded. Cutting his bonds away with her blade flashing briefly she pointed him back to the city. "Go back and tell everybody and I mean everybody that the Coven doesn't take kindly to their members being taken. Tell them Lady Willow said that the witches are off-limits as off now," she said and the Undying went scurrying away, first on his hands and knees and then pulling himself up and sprinting away from the angry witch, his car forgotten at the bottom of the hill as he ran like a scared animal.

Sheathing her sword before closing her eyes and extending her senses Willow grunted as she tried to see through earth and brickwork. She wasn't a fan of astral projection it left her with a bit of a headache. But she needed to know what she was running into, finding the place had been step one and now she needed to find the wayward witch and get her out.

Everything was clouded by a green haze, but she found the girl on a bed in a room on the second floor in just her bra and panties. The girl sported more than one set of bite marks on her neck and her hands tied. Let out an angry growl she opened her eyes. The girl was alive, but that didn't excuse anything.

Closing her eyes and taking a few deep calming breaths she started drawing in energy from the stars above her and the ground underneath her. She'd learned her lesson with unprepared teleporting so now she focused her mind and made sure she wasn't drawing on her own reserves. There was a brief flash of green on the hill and then she was gone.

The world faded back into view around her and she was standing on a balcony on the second floor right outside the room where the girl was laying. The brief flash had seemingly stirred the girl who was looking at her with empty eyes and weakly trying to reach out her hand.

Bringing her finger to the lips she motioned for the girl to be quiet as she slowly opened the balcony doors. Slowly stepping into the room she made her way to the bed. The girl had golden blond hair and was very pale, her blue eyes were puffy and red and Willow felt that old familiar anger brewing in the pit of her stomach. The girl was almost a spitting image of Buffy from a few years ago, a stark reminder as to all she had lost out on because of her own fears and insecurities.

"Don't worry Alexandra I'm here to save you," she whispered and the girl could barely nod her head as Willow set about inspecting her wounds. With one finger glowing green in what Xander called her E.T. Trick she started to heal the small puncture marks on the girl's slender neck.

"Did you drink their blood Alexandra?" she asked and the girl shook her head weakly as Willow started to check her over just to be sure, finding a several more bite-marks on the girl's arms and thighs her eyes started to pulse uncontrollably with green fire.

"Lady… Willow?" the girl managed to croak out seeing how the red-haired witch´s hair with its silver streaks was starting to rise up and thin green veins seemed to be radiating out around her eyes.

"You'll be fine, just stay here," Willow stated with her voice carrying an odd echo to it and the girl only nodded her head. Standing up and pulling out her sword, a more of a ceremonial thing then having any use for it Willow cracked the door open and found the hallway outside empty.

Closing the door behind her and putting a quick ward on it. It would keep the girl safe while she did what had to be done.

Striding with her eyes still pulsing green and her coattails flapping behind her, one hand clutching the slender blade Buffy had tried to train her in have to use while the other glowed with green ethereal might. She could hear a group of them laughing in what she guessed was a downstairs lounge. The arrogant bastards don't even have guards posted she thought as she came to heavy double doors.

"They will all pay," she stated pressing her glowing hand against the door, it pulsed once, then twice and then on the third pulse the entire door blew inwards to the surprised shouts of the Undying inside the room.

Stepping into the room, her hair almost standing on ends as the energy that filled her crackled and popped around her. Her eyes were two green orbs of fire without hint of any humanity in them. The splitters covered the Undying who in their various state of undress started to scramble to their feet, hissing and snarling the usual insults at her but she didn't hear them.

"Never again!" she shouted and pointing her sword at them with her hand clenched in a fist alight with green flame. "Never again will you take what isn't yours," she stated and when one of them tried to rush her she blasted him with green fire, but she didn't set him alight or slam him against the wall, she simply burned him to ashes.

"Never again, will you be allowed to harm people," she stated in her eerie and echoing voice as she caught one of them trying to use his speed to outflank her. All the nude Undying woman got for her effort was Willow's sword through her throat. Snapping her head to the side and fixing the woman with her gaze, causing her to let out a gurgled scream as Willow narrowed her eyes blood started leaking out of the woman's eyes, ears and nose.

"Burn with me," the enraged witch declared pulling her sword out of the woman's neck causing blood to spray on her face. "Burn for all those you've hurt!" she giggled madly and started to rise up into the air, green fire swirling around her and pushing outwards, catching the Undying in the room as they tried to flee, instantly setting them alight as it touched them.

The whirlwind of fire filled the room and on the outside of the mansion green light streamed out the windows. The Undying screamed and Willow kept giggling as she unleashed her fury on them. When the screams tied down she gently floated down to the floor, touching down like a ballerina and sheathing her sword. There was no sign of the Undying in the room safe for humanoid shaped black marks where they'd died.

Looking around and smiling like she'd just done good, she nodded her head before casually dusting of her shoulder. She then strode back out of the room a charred bookcases falling to the floor in the room behind her and kicking up the ashes.

Returning to the room where she'd left Alexandra she found the girl huddling in the corner holding a sheet to her body. The girl's face was a mask of fear and it didn't change when Willow stalked in with her eyes still blazing and blood all over her face.

"Please don't hurt me!" the girl shouted out snapping Willow back to reality, the glow fading from her eyes and all of a sudden she felt keenly aware of the aches and pains in her body. There was a cut across her left thigh where one of the Undying had gotten to her.

"It's alright, they're all gone," she stated and started to take stock of herself, there was blood running down her thigh and she turned around causing the girl to gasp. There were two claw-like slashes across the pale witches back and both were bleeding heavily.

"There was so much screaming and oh my got you are hurt," the girl exclaimed and Willow only grunted. She tried to look at the state of her back in the mirror, what little she could see it wasn't good and she had to make a choice. Heal up her cuts or use the last bit of her magic to teleport them away.

"Can you walk?" she asked her voice becoming pained. The girl nodded and slowly got to her feet. Her legs where wobbly and she had to lean against the wall. "Come here," Willow stated and picked up the girl like she weighted next to nothing, she winced in pain as the cuts across her back hurt like hell. She stepped out onto the balcony and looked at the hill where she'd teleported from. Then after taking a deep breath the world turned green.

A moment later in a green flash she was on the hill, cradling the sobbing girl in her arms. Looking down at the child, because to her eyes which had seen so much that's what she was. The red-haired witch narrowed her eyes again her face now caked with dried blood and in the distance a green explosion rocked the mansion and then another one, emerald fires quickly turned to a blood red blaze.

Turning around she started marching towards the car that thankfully was still at the bottom of the hill, blood running down her leg and back she could feel darkness creeping into the edged of her vision, but she willed it away. Her duty to keep the girl safe, her duty was to get her home and she wasn't going to start failing at her duties now.


	5. Chapter 5: Homecoming

**Chapter 5: Homecoming**

Willow stumbled into the Coven building, clutching her precious cargo, her knees felt weak and every breath she took felt like her lungs where on fire. The usual aftereffects of her magical exertion combined with the blood seeping from the cuts on her back were hitting her and hitting her hard, but she needed to get the girl to safety.

The other girls either living in or visiting the house rushed to her as she collapsed to her knees in the lobby handing over Alexandra and then promptly falling face first onto the floor gasping for air as the world went black. The now slurred voice at the back of her mind groggily telling her that this; the whole fade to black thing was getting a bit annoying.

Then what felt like a few seconds later she was trying to open her eyes but her eyelids felt like somebody had turned them to stone. Cracking them open just a fraction she could make out a blurry a blond figure hovering above her and she tried to speak, but her throat was dry and raspy.

"Buffy?" she managed to croak out while trying to bring the world into focus once again only for somebody to bring a glass to her lips and she drank down the contents slowly.

"No it's me Alexandra, Lady Willow," a soft shy voice said and Willow blinked her eyes a few more times bringing the now more healthy looking witch she'd saved the night before into view or at least she hoped it was the night before. She also noticed and not for the first time that the girl really was a spitting image of Buffy from yesteryear.

"How long have I been out?" she asked and realized as she tried to sit up on the bed that she was in her room at the Coven's building in Rome. As soon as she moved her barely healed back started to sting, but wincing in pain she tried to force herself upright on the bed. Her mind already hard at work trying to determine how long she'd been out, but somebody gave her the answer before she could work it out.

"Oh you've been out about three days," a very familiar voice said as a lithe figure stepped into view although it was more like she was emerging from the shadows. Alexandra's face went pale and the frightened girl started backing away towards the door. Willow's eyes went wide as the vision that was her girlfriend came into view, seemingly having learned a new trick as well.

Buffy emerged into view wearing a tailored grey business suit which consisted of a fitted jacket and a pencil skirt, her heels clicking against the tiled floor stepped into view and the look on Willow's face could best be descripted as busted. A yellow stone of her signet ring glistened on her finger and in the back of her mind Willow noted that her girlfriend had indeed done the brave thing at taken up the responsibilities of trying to keep order among Sunnydale's Undying.

"I… they…." Willow stammered, but Buffy just smiled at her before sitting down gently on the bed and touching her face.

"I know you were doing you felt you had to do," the blond Slayer smiled at the red-headed witch. "Just wish you'd have given me a bit more warning," she added with more annoyance in her voice then any kind of upset or hurt.

"How did you find out?" the confused looking witch asked as Alexandra hurriedly exited the room deathly pale and refusing to even look at Buffy. Being around the Undying Slayer clearly made the girl uncomfortable and Willow couldn't really blame the poor thing, not after what she'd been through.

"I have my ways," Buffy answered trying to be cryptic while flashing a fanged grin. Something that made Willow frown and then wince as her back still hurt. "Alright no need to guilt me to tell you. Daniel called me up and apparently he was getting reports of a severely pissed of Coven member waging a personal war against the Undying of Southern Europe," she grinned quoting the Prince's exact words.

"Wouldn't call it waging a war," Willow protested. "More like just politely asking them to leave the girls in the Coven alone really," she added with a faint hint of her impish grin.

"Well a day after Danny Boy calls me one of the girls here must have found your cell and they rang me," Buffy went on explaining how she'd gotten a phone call from a shaky voiced young witch named Mary. After reassuring the girl that she was not going to show up and suck them all dry for allowing Willow to take off on her own. She'd used the credit card from Alfeo to book a flight on the next plane out. There had been no hesitation. Willow had been hurt and she needed to be there when she woke up.

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that," Willow apologized looking everywhere but at her girlfriend's face. The girlfriend who had flown half-way across the world to make sure she was alright. Sometimes it was easy for her to think she didn't deserve Buffy Summers.

"Have they been treating you alright?" she asked and Buffy just shrugged. Since her arrival all the girls in the house had been walking on eggshells around her. Never looking into her eyes during what brief words she'd had with them and seemingly going out of their way to avoid her. Thus leaving her keeping to the shadows and although it was a cool trick she'd been able to hone into a more useable skill she was still, to Willow's well trained eye, visibly upset at being feared.

"So you ready come home, some stuff has happened I could really use your help with," Buffy asked in an obvious attempted to shift topics and smiling sweetly at her girlfriend while twisting the signet ring on her finger. Any topic would beat going over how strained the Undying and Coven relations had been since the previous summer.

"I…" Willow started to protest and then her green eyes met Buffy's icy blue ones. She wanted to say that she needed to stay here longer. Say that there were still things she didn't know, but the look on the blond girl's face made it very hard for the red-head to find a good enough reason not to go back home.

"So Lady Willow uh? When were you going to tell me that?" Buffy asked before the red-headed witch could think up of a reason not to go home and the small sad smile now evident on her girlfriend's face made Willow's heart ache.

"It's sort of a new thing," she lamely replied and blushed a bit. "The Coven felt that my status needed to be recognized," she then explained to which Buffy only nodded.

"Well since we're sharing I guess I should tell you that you're now looking at Princess Elisabeth Summers, but you probably guessed that already," Buffy weakly joked, her tongue almost stumbling over the name and then she couldn't suppress a giggle as Willow flashed her I-told-you-so face.

"Yeah I sort of notice the rock and I'm so glad you sometimes do listen to me," the red headed witch giggled and Buffy could just roll her eyes before nodding sheepishly in agreement. There was silence for a few moments as the girls just stared at each other. The weeks spent apart seeming somehow longer now that they were finally in the same room together.

"Are we going to be okay?" Buffy asked reaching out her hand laying it gently on Willow's bandaged hand. A hand Willow didn't remember how she'd hurt, but then again the events surrounding Alexandra's rescue were a bit hazy. Her memory always seemed to short out whenever she went all out with her magic.

"Of course we are! It's just that…" Willow paused and glanced at the Almanac on her nightstand then sighed and made up her mind.

"Look I'm going to talk really fast for a bit so try to keep up okay," she said and Buffy nodded with a smile on her lips, showing just a hint of her fangs. Taking a deep breath and reaching for the Almanac Willow launched into her babbling explanation.

"First I got sent her to help teach the girls here about things that go bump in the night and how to avoid them. My other job was to find out more about this book, but I had to fight this creepy Undying librarian to get it. It mentions some cool stuff about Undying and Witches and immortality. I went to a few of the places mentioned, but only got chased away by security guards," she explained what she'd been up to stopping only for a deep breath.

"The Almanac says that 'those who watch eternity know' and at first I thought Watchers but they don't watch anything but Slayers which I always thought was kind of creepy. I think that line is the key to understanding how I got the way I am. Also I really want to find out if I'm immortal like that witch we fought last summer. Because in like fifty years I'm going to be old and you're going to be beautiful and sexy and young-looking and you won't love me anymore and that would suck," she finished off her babbling rant and then hung her head.

"I was being stupid wasn't I?" she whispered.

Buffy looked at her adorable and impish girlfriend, and not so along she would have never thought she could be so reckless. She'd always known that Willow was brave beyond words, but her new jump in first and blast stuff mentality scared her a bit. Her wonderful girlfriend was only mortal, but she knew in her heart that if the worst would happen. She would without hesitation do the unthinkable and embrace Willow. Only problem was of course that Willow would never agree to that, not yet anyways, the anger still burned too hot in her.

"You were not being stupid, well not really," she finally said after taking a deep breath. Pushing away any thoughts of embracing Willow and she did what she had become rather good at. She twisted the truth ever so slightly.

"You don't think I worry about stuff like that too?" she asked with sad smile and Willow looked up with tear-wet eyes.

"You do? But you always look so together about this whole thing," she said motioning between the two of them which Buffy put a stop to by grabbing her girlfriend's hands, bringing them to her lips and kissing them.

"I worry all the time," she whispered softly. "All I know is that I love you and if I've learned anything from dying twice, it's that you shouldn't worry too much about the future," she spoke softly and again Willow felt very undeserving of having the love of Buffy Summers. Meanwhile Buffy's agile mind was busily trying to bend the facts ever so slightly. She did worry, but Willow would keep grasping at any straws to keep her search going unless she could convince her that she loved her no matter what.

"But…" Willow started to protest, her magnificent mind not allowing her to stop thinking about any and all eventualities. Buffy stopped her by taking a gentle hold of her face and pressing her cold lips against Willow's.

The kissed dragged on and despite the pain in her back and body and Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy. Hungrily diving into the kiss and unleashing weeks' worth of pent up frustration and longing into it. Grunting a bit she was about to push Buffy onto the bed and have her way with her, barely healed wounds be damned, Willow wanted some couple time.

Just as Willow was busy pulling Buffy's jacket off it started to vibrate, causing the blond Slayer to groan and Willow to just giggle, they were both frustrated and it showed. The phone kept buzzing until Willow growled and flipped it open.

"What?" she jokingly growled at the offending piece of technology that was so rudely interrupted her snogging session with her sexy girlfriend. A girlfriend her body was busily reminding her she hadn't seen in weeks.

"Hey don't bite my head of Red, just get your hand of Buffy's goodies and pass her the phone," a chuckling Faith said and Willow rolled her eyes and put the phone to Buffy's ear.

"What's up?" Buffy asked taking the phone while failing to ignore the fact that Willow was still undoing her blouse. The red-head wasn't going to be stopped it seemed and she was sporting a big impish grin on her face that Buffy knew always spelt trouble, good trouble mind you.

"Lots up that's what, you better get home like pronto!" the dark Slayer said sounding far more serious now.

"Why what's happened?" Buffy asked and closed her eyes as Willow had clearly missed her a lot and she could feel the witch´s lips between pressed between her breasts.

"Xander has happened that's what," was the rather worried reply, almost like the younger Slayer was unsure if to be happy or pissed off.

"What you mean Xander happened?" Buffy asked and Willow stopped what she was doing. They hadn't heard much from the best friend in months and now Faith apparently was pissed off with him.

"He's here right now, passed out by the way before you ask. Look it's hard to explain, he sort of just popped in and only thing he said was Willow. Look just get here okay I'm getting that bad feeling," the dark Slayer explained clearly unable to tell what had brought Xander back from wherever he'd been lurking.

"Okay we'll be on the next plane out," Buffy said. "Just hold down the fort okay, we'll be there soon," she added.

"You know it B, now give Red a good seeing too," Faith chuckled and then hung up before Buffy could give her 'sister' a piece of her mind.

"Xander's back?" Willow asked and started buttoning Buffy's blouse again and the undying slayer just smiled and nodded her head. Then she started to undo the buttons again with a smirk on her face.

"Yes, but our flight won't be until at least tomorrow," she said her voice becoming low and husky and Willow visibly gulped. She knew that face all too well. With a wave of her hand the lock on the door clicked into place and her girlfriend was now purring and her piercing icy blue eyes hungry as she wetted her lips. "Now **Lady** Willow, how may I be of service?" she purred and kissed Willow's bare shoulders causing the red-headed witch to yelp before coaxing soft moans out of her. Buffy loved the sound of Willow's moans and how when she got excited her heartbeat would pick up. She stifled her own moan as Willow's soft fingers traced the shape of her slightly pointed ears. She decided that if she had her way the impish witch would be staying put from now on. Staying put even if it meant using the ring in her purse.

* * *

Faith hung up the phone and looked down at the man laid out unconscious on the couch in Giles's living room. The Watcher was hitting up his contacts and researching what could have brought the young man so dramatically to them. So with Giles busy that left her alone with just her thoughts and their guest.

She crouched on the floor, pushing the hair out of Xander's face, he had changed somewhat in the months he'd been gone. His face now sported three claw-like scratches, still healing form the looks of them, running down the left side of his face. It looked like what ever had attacked him had narrowly missed taking out his eye.

"What have you been up to Xander?" Faith asked him but got not reply. She'd been giving G-man her post patrol rundown. It has been a solo patrol again thanks to Buffy running of to make sure Willow was safe and sometimes she was so jealous of the red-headed witch that it hurt. Nobody would care that much about her that she was very sure of. Then there had been a bright blue flash and he'd just been there. Standing right in front of her, his clothes smoking and he'd remained standing long enough to say Willow before collapsing into her arms.

Studying him a bit more closely now. She could see that he was wearing slightly singed dark blue military uniform with various tears and rips along the arms and chest some of the large enough to reveal toned muscles. Whatever he'd been trying to get away from it must have been one hell of a fight. His weaponry was laid out on the coffee table, a katana, an unmarked handgun and an assortment of stakes both silver and wooden along with two half melted coins he'd dropped on the floor when he arrived. All things that were now further enforcing the theory that whatever he'd been up to it certainly hadn't been working construction.

"Well you're heavier that's for sure," she kept talking as it had been her that hauled him onto the couch and she was finding the silence rather depressing. Studying his face again, she couldn't help but to think about the phone call they'd received from him a few days earlier. The joking about her from what she guessed had been his teammates on whatever foolish errand he'd been on and the teasing way in which he'd spoken to her.

"Come on X-man, wake up already," she frowned and put her hand on his cheek, feeling the rough stubble there and closing her eyes. "I don't have too many buddies you know, so no coma for you okay, they suck trust me dude," she kept talking remembering her brief time immobile in that hospital bed aware yet unable to move.

If she was honest with herself then ever since coming back over to team White Hats again she'd felt a bit lost. Having the whole sister thing with Buffy was cool and all, but Xander had always been kind to her no matter what, even when Anya had been around he'd always found time for her and she realized she missed those times once he'd taken off for parts unknown.

"Gah I'm such a looser," she cursed herself for being all sappy for the sole reason that Xander freaking Harris was now back in her life. Back and single the little voice in the back of her head that for some reason always sounded like Buffy reminded her.

"Not a looser," the hoarse whisper coming from Xander caused her to jump back. "Never… a…. looser," he stated in a firmer voice while his eyes struggled to open fully.

Again cursing herself, this time for jumping like a frightened schoolgirl she made her way to Xander's side once again. To his credit he was actually trying to get up and she couldn't help to thinking that both Xander and Willow had to be made out of steel and stubbornness, because no matter what hit them to two just seemed to get back up.

"You okay?" she asked while being frustrated at herself for the almost scared tone in her voice. He looked like the hell, the scars were cool, but the image of his hair and clothes smoldering when he'd arrived was fresh in her mind.

"Been…. Better… better now… you're here," was the reply from her slightly crispy friend followed by a weak grin. "Water?" he asked and his eyes now open and alert looked around. Their eyes met and Faith felt herself drawn in, there was a new hardness to the man she'd always thought of as a carefree goof, but also a flash of something else, relief and joy. Relief at being alive and joy at seeing her it would seem.

"Hold on I'll get some," she said jumping to her feet, glad for the excuse to put some distance between her and the clearly delirious man on the couch. "I missed that… view," was spoken from behind her and she felt her cheeks warming slightly, somebody had gotten cocky that was for sure.

Returning with a glass of water she was surprised to see Xander sitting upright running his hands over his weapons on the table with faraway look on his face. He reached out his hand shaking slightly to take the offer glass and she watched as he first took a careful sip and then gulped it all down.

"So… what's the deal with the magic tricks dude?" she asked trying to sound casual as she sat down next to him, he had filled out that was for sure and she could smell blood, dust and soot on him. His hands sported various small scars in different states of healing. He'd clearly been through a lot and each look she gave him seemed to confirm that.

In response he just let out a laugh and ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head and laughing some more. Frowning at him until his laughter turned into a weary chuckle, he turned slightly to face her and visibly winced.

"It was bad Faith, really bad," he said sounding more like his old self although there was an edge to his voice now.

"Well it looks like you were doing some fighting, kill anything big?" she asked eyeing up his weapons and then him. "Don't get me wrong the solider look is hot on you, but I don't think you're dressed like G.I. Joe just for fun," she added teasingly, two could play this game she decided.

"Oh big things, small things, all in a night's work," he chuckled and smiled at her, the sort of smile that spoke volumes and made it clear as day that he was glad to see her again.

"So spill, I've rang Buffy and Willow and they'll be back soon as they can," she said and she felt a pang of jealously, irrational as it might have been when his face shifted from smiling to that of worry. That little green monster in her head reminding her unfairly; that the golden girls would always come first to all of her friends.

"Are they okay?" he asked quickly hiding his worry with practiced ease while turning his hands over and Faith again gasped seeing the two circles burned into the palms of his hands.

"Are they okay?" she asked her voice rising a bit higher then she'd meant it too. "More like are you okay dude, what the fuck have you been up too?" she asked with anger in her voice. Why anger she didn't know. Grabbing his hands with enough force to make him grunt she studied the circular scars burnt into the palms of his hands.

"Well when you're using an untested form of magical teleportation you take a few risks," he explained, only grimacing slightly as the dark Slayer kept inspecting the marks burned into his palms.

"So that's how you got here, you just took a risk and hoped for the best?" she asked still not letting go of his hands while also wondering why the hell she cared what the big goof did or what risks he took.

"Short version yes, can I have my hands back please?" he asked and instantly she dropped them like they were hot rocks. There was an awkward silence until Xander finally spoke again, this time in a monotone voice almost like he was reliving what had happened in the past few months.

"After the whole mess in San Francisco and Anya leaving, I was a bit lost. Then Daniel the big boss of the Undying himself calls me up. Tells me he has use for my particular talents," he started as Faith just looked at him, noting the weariness creeping into his voice and how his eyes grew harder as he willed himself to stay awake.

"I laughed at him at first, thought he was pulling my leg or that Buffy put him up to it, but he told me men skilled at what I do are hard to come by these days. He offered me more money than I'd ever seen before in my life Faith. And so before I knew it I was in an airplane hangar in the middle of nowhere being hustled into a private jet," he snorted a bit at that last bit.

"So Buffy's old boss hired you?" Faith asked and Xander nodded with a faraway look on his face while running his fingers over the scratches on his face.

"Yeah, there were twelve us, mostly Undying, a couple of humans and even a witch like Willow," he started again. "We were to be part of Daniel's new pro-active stance towards things that go bump in the night. Buffy left quite that mark on him," he explained. "She has a way of doing that don't she?" he said and smiled at her, almost like he knew all about that torch she still carried for the blond Slayer.

"Speak for yourself crush boy," she snorted, deflecting his well-aimed observation with a wave of her hand. Everybody seemed to love or desire Buffy on some level, which made her think although she'd never admit it that Willow was the luckiest bitch on the planet.

"Well always had a soft spot for dark haired girls anyways," he fired right back and Faith had to summon all over her willpower not to bounce on the couch.

"Fuck off dude, you love the blondes and we both know it," she shot back with a laugh. "Now back to story time before I decide to make you take that last statement back by force," she grinned and he held up his hands defensively while laughing.

"Alright, alright maybe I'll read you a bedtime story later if you ask nicely too," he teased before continuing his story now in a bit more upbeat tone of voice as Faith thought she was showing remarkable restraint by not throttling him for that last remark.

"Went all over the world at first, taking out small groups of Undying or vampires with ideas of bringing about the End of Times or doing what Largo did, you know the usual stuff," he said with a laugh like end of the world was just another Friday night for them. "Then we got word of something nasty going down in an old Undying temple in the Amazon," he said his voice growing grim again.

"Yeah we got your postcard from Rio. Is that why you called the other day, was it that bad?" she asked her voice softening. She wasn't stupid, she wasn't super brainy like Willow or had Buffy's superfast thinking abilities, but she wasn't stupid. She realized that Xander had called them knowing full well he might not make it.

Rubbing his face and nodding his head again and she felt the odd urge to hug him while whatever energy he was going on seemed to be fading away and he let out a yawn.

"We scouted the place, didn't look so bad, nothing we hadn't faced before," he started again this time closing his eyes. "We fought our way into the temple, it was in one of those old pyramids, Giles would have loved to study it," he added mirthfully. "We got to the central chamber and there was this thing there," he stated and visibly paled.

"What was it?" Faith asked eyes wide and rather curious to find out what could have made him go pale. She knew that Xander had seen as much shit as the rest of them. So it must have taken a lot to scare him that much for the color drained from his face just thinking about it.

"Not sure, it wasn't fully formed is the best way I can describe it," he stammered a bit, shaking while recalling what had happened only a few hours ago. On instinct Faith put her arm around him and rubbed his shoulder.

"It was fast, faster than Buffy is now and it used magic like Willow but it was red not green and it tore my team apart," he stated in a flat voice. "Then it looked at me, looked right into my soul as corny as that sounds and said; you're one of hers and I saw this image of Willow in my head. I think it was going through my brain and it hurt," he went on his voice starting to slur slightly and Faith gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"How did you get out, you said something about magical teleportation?" she asked and he regarded her with tired eyes that were now half-closed, she was amazed he'd manage to keep going as long as he had.

"The witch on the team, she pulled me away, told me to find Lady Willow before putting these two coins into my hands and told me to think of somebody close to my heart," he explained motioning to the half melted coins on the table. His voice was growing weaker and Faith could tell that exhaustion was about to overtake him again.

"Who did you think of?" she asked in a low voice, his eyes now closed and he gave a small smile some would call roguish smile.

"You," he answered and she felt him slump against her, she kept her arm around him as his head rested on her shoulder. Looking at him and then shaking her head gently, she was so fucked now that it wasn't even funny.

"Buffy get your butt back here fast," she whispered. "I could really do with some of that big sister advice you kept pushing on me right about now," she chuckled as she got as comfortable as she could while being used as a pillow. It had been a long night for her as well so a few winks wouldn't hurt. Plus this felt kind of nice that annoying voice in her head told her.

* * *

_I know, I know, I said I wouldn't put these in anymore. But this chapter was un-beta-read so I wanted to apologize for that and also I'm rather curious if people are going to form a lynch mob because I'm shipping Faith and Xander :) More notes on this chapter in my profile.  
-Cilia  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Have Faith

**Chapter 6: Have Faith**

Willow hated flying with a passion. Which was perfectly understandable for somebody who had learned how to teleport from place to place. That compared to sitting in a cramped metal tube only being kept a loft by principles that even aviation engineers admit to not fully understand. Let us just say that magic at least in Willow's mind won hands down. She was very glad to be on the ground as she fought the urge to curl up in her seat and looked at Buffy as the Slayer drove.

"I want my bed now please," she whined as they made their way to Giles's house. Not only was she exhausted from their trip, but the red-headed witch was still recovering from her wounds and an energetic session in bed with her annoyingly perky lover.

"I'll get you to bed soon alright, let's just find out what Xander is doing back and then we can cuddle okay?" Buffy asked, immaculate as ever, it was after dark and she'd always felt more awake at night even before Luna Largo had embraced her.

"Easy for you to say miss I'll just drink this magic elixir and I'm good to go," Willow huffed and curled up in the passenger seat of their Austin Martin also known as the Bond-Mobile. The car had been a part of Buffy's 'severance' package when she'd quit her job as Alfeo's bodyguard. They'd kept it in storage until now not wanting to explain how two collage age girls could afford such an expensive car. Now that Buffy was taking up the job of peacekeeper among the Undying and owner of the Bronze it was needed for appearances sake.

"What can I say, this Undying gig has some perks," Buffy gloated and barred her fangs. Some days she felt at peace with what she had become while on others she would be both broody and moody about it.

"Oh just bite me then please, anything to get rid of this headache," Willow mumbled and then realized what she had said. It had been meant at a joke and she could see Buffy's jaw tighten and while the Undying Slayer kept her eyes firmly on the road.

"Don't joke about that," she managed to say in a whisper although on the inside she wanted to scream it.

"Sorry, just tired that's all," Willow apologized and reached out stroking Buffy's face which immediately softened.

"It's alright, just after what you told me about that girl Alexandra and with Xander being back…" the blond Slayer trailed off as she parked the car up outside Giles's house.

"Let's just go make sure our Xander shaped friend is okay?" Willow asked with a beaming smile and Buffy nodded her head with a grin. Seeing Xander again would be fun, she didn't have many friends in the world so she'd learned to treasure the ones she had.

Giles greeted them at the door giving each girl a quick once over and when his trained eyed didn't' spot any major damage he gave them a smile. Giles would never be big on hugs Buffy had long ago given up that silly notion. Fatherly comforting hugs aside however she had realized she could do a lot worse when it came to father figures

"Hi Giles," Willow greeted tiredly waving her bandaged hand at him to which he just raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah just a bit of out of control fairy fire," she explained it away before hurriedly hiding her hands behind her back.

"I really wish you'd show more restraint Willow," the Watcher said and Buffy could see where this was heading. Although neither had come out and said it there was a lingering tension between her girlfriend and her Watcher. It seemed like some people were still a bit on edge a year removed from the events in San Francisco. The Undying and Coven where seemingly on the brink of an all-out conflict and then there was the matter of her girlfriend and her Watcher.

Willow running away was something that Giles had always taken that as a bit of an insult. Even though he'd never admit it out loud it had wounded his pride that instead of coming to him and asking about magic she'd simply ran away and joined the Coven. Meanwhile Willow felt bad about freaking out so badly and running away like she did. Especially since it had been Giles who first introduced her to magic through his books, but at the same time she wasn't going to be judged by somebody what had once been called Ripper. Both of them in Buffy's opinion where being too proud and stubborn for their own good.

"Where is he?" Buffy asked breaking the stalemate between the Witch and the Watcher, even going so far as stepping slightly between them. Usually they kept the peace, but with Willow exhausted and Giles looking slightly frazzled she didn't trust them to keep their traps shut.

"He's in the back sparring with Faith," Giles answered and led them into the small dojo set up at the back of his house to accommodate his growing flock of fighters. Buffy glanced at Willow and mouthed; "Behave" at her to which the red-headed witch only shrugged helplessly.

They entered the small work-out area and behind them and Giles crossed his arms over his chest with a smile coming to his face. He'd not warned the girls about the change in their friend Xander. A mischievous thing to do to be sure, but he'd learned early on that when you fight insurmountable odds on a regular basis and have accepted your own morality you learn to enjoy the little things. And the looks on their faces were as his young friends would say; totally worth it.

"Is that the best you can do Faithster?" Xander joked as he danced away from a Faith as she tried to get a hold of him with the intent of twisting him to the ground.

Faith was bouncing around in a pair of low riding grey sweatpants and a matching soaked tank top while Xander wore a truly horrifying and garish pair of Bermuda shorts and a grey Oxford University t-shirt clearly borrowed from Giles. Putting his finger to his lips the Watcher motioned for the girls to be quiet and keep watching.

"Stop this whole 'Like a butterfly' thing and I'll show you my best," Faith fired back, both of them sweating a clear sign that they had been at it for a while. "Who taught you all that stuff anyways?" she asked and aimed a high kick at his chest which he not only blocked, but also held onto her foot and pushed her back the corded muscles in his arms flexing. He wasn't bulky, but Buffy could tell he'd been whipped into shape through hard work.

"Brock did. He was a good friend," Xander answered shaking the stinging feeling out of his hands before throwing a few quick jabbing punches at Faith which the dark Slayer effortlessly dodged.

"Was he part of your team?" Faith asked and she could see his eyes hardening as the almost playful punches started coming faster and with more force. By the wall Buffy watched the pair intently while Willow just looked worried and puzzled. Brock had been the name one of the Undying that Buffy had required to her side during their conflict with Victor Largo. She'd always liked the plain speaking and rough brute and she could only wonder if Xander was talking about the same man.

"Yeah last saw him trying to buy us time to fall back," Xander muttered and one of his blows connected with Faith's left side straight into the kidney causing the dark Slayer to grunt in pain and her own eyes to darken. Not wanting to admit she'd let her guard down because she cared and the fact that it had hurt like hell as she was caught unaware.

"Hey watch it," she grunted and danced away, their eyes met and Faith had to fight hard not to gulp until Xander looked away.

Deciding to finish this before they did something stupid Faith rushed the distracted man in front of her. Jumping onto him and forcing him to the floor causing him to exhale as she brought her weight down on his chest. Now straddling him after the take-down the dark Slayer realized she was also pinning his hands above his head.

"That was fun," she joked trying to lighten the mood. Although from the looks of it having the lithe Slayer pressed down on top of him was lifting Xander's spirits just fine.

"If you wanted to spar like this there are softer surfaces in the house," he joked and then while she was busy looking down at him with a smirk on her pretty face. He then twisted to the side with all his strength and rolled them both over pinning the dark Slayer underneath him.

"Oh a big man now uh?" Faith asked her voice a seductive purr as she kept her legs wrapped around him and wiggled a bit more then was needed to try to break the hold. The sultry Slayer after all always used everything at her disposal to win.

"Ahem!" both Buffy and Willow cleared their throats loudly and the pair on the floor guiltily separated and both were blushing bright red, exertion, embarrassment or arousal all mixing together.

"Ermm hi guys," Xander said lamely as Faith busied herself by drying of with a towel. Willow gave her sweaty best friend a big bone-crushing hug as Buffy just raised her eyebrow at him.

"Guess you want to talk uh?" the young man sheepishly asked as Faith hurried past them muttering something about a shower and how they shouldn't judge.

"Oh yes," Buffy exclaimed with hands on her hips, the look in her eyes best descripted as very annoyed while not quite murderous.

"Talking is good," Xander agreed quickly raising his hands defensively as Buffy seemed to be in both full blown protective big sister mode and angry friend mode at the same time.

They trio settled down in Giles's living room with the Watcher looking on and Faith returning dressed in her usual attire of black on black and looking a bit more put together then earlier. Perching herself on the armrest next to Xander, she and Buffy shared a quick glance with Buffy mouthing: "Later" at her honorary little sister and making a mental note to stop that because it probably looked stupid.

Xander then launched into a less emotional retelling of what he'd been up to, the group he'd belonged too and how it had been put together by Buffy's old Undying boss Daniel. By the end of Xander's tale Buffy was livid with Willow trying desperately to calm her down. Although she was pissed at hearing Xander's story she wasn't radiating furry like Buffy was plus she was just too darn exhausted to get up on her soapbox.

"That son of a bitch," Buffy exclaimed standing up from the chair, almost knocking Willow over, but she caught her and hauled her with one arm back into the chair before she started pacing. "Couldn't get me on the payroll so he goes after you," she fumed unclenching and clenching he fists before pushing her hair behind her ears, exposing their 'Spock-like' points which had been a result of her embracing.

"Wow chill Buffster. Nobody forced me to do anything," Xander stated and shook his head. "I took his money yes, but I did it because I wanted to do it," he explained. "No Jedi mind tricks or threats, relax a little alright?" he almost pleaded as the Slayer seemed to be hovering close to outright fury with her eyes narrowing, fangs barred and pointed ears twitching.

Although the Undying didn't 'vamp-out' out like their demonic cousins, they did have the unnatural ability that made them look like they were taller and more imposing. That along with letting their vampiric features show, something most of them were tried hard to hide amount humans, meant that bad things were usually about to happen.

"He's got a point," Faith quipped in and Buffy seemed to deflate a bit at the double pronged approached as the younger Slayer and Xander fist-bumped in victory.

Willow came up behind her and rubbed her shoulders while glancing at Xander and Faith who had were now unknowingly sharing the small couch. Even Giles cleared his throat a little, seemed like everybody knew the danger signs by now and was trying to defuse a potential angry outburst. Willow then gently stroked Buffy's left ear-tip and whispered something that the others didn't hear, but made Buffy blush slightly.

"And why aren't you more pissed off Wills?" Buffy asked half as a joke fixing her hair so her ears were once again hidden, but also rather surprised at how her girlfriend usually fiercely protective of her friends was dealing with all this.

"Well Xander is a big boy now, isn't he Faith?" Willow very uncharacteristically teased and the pair jumped apart on the couch as the red-head wrapped her arms around Buffy's body and rested her head on her shoulder.

"I liked you better when you were a shy wallflower Red," Faith shot back and the red-headed witch gave her most innocent expression.

"Look we all know Daniel is a scheming old man, but maybe we should be worrying more about the super powerful and unknowing big bad evil thing Xander barely escaped from?" the clever witch asked casually and watched as the penny dropped for her friends.

"Yeah that would be a good idea," Buffy lamely tried to cover up her previous outburst of protectiveness and both Faith and Xander sheepishly nodded. Giles just shook his head while he polished his glasses on his sleeve.

"By the time I was teleported away we'd managed to set a few charges," Xander said. "So if the plan worked there shouldn't be much left of the temple, but knowing our luck that probably just pissed whatever was there off," he added lamely.

"Probably, I'll try to talk to Daniel see if he knows anything else," Buffy said thoughtfully stroking Willow's arms and the red-headed witch gave a yawn.

"Look it's obvious you guys had a long day and this probably can wait until morning right?" Xander suggested and Willow now resting her head on Buffy's shoulder sleepily nodded.

"Well alright I'll get sleepy head here home and then you and me can go patrol, how that sound Faith?" Buffy asked shooting the younger Slayer a pointed look.

"Works for me," the dark haired Slayer just shrugged.

"And I do what, heal up more, feeling kind of useless just sitting about here," Xander said looking around and Giles who had been happy just quietly listening spoke up.

"I'm sure we can find something to keep you occupied," he said dead-pan and everybody in the room gave a sympathetic groan. Being kept occupied by Giles usually meant only one thing when it came to the unflappable Brit.

"You're going to make me look at endless pictures, drawings and what not of demons aren't you?" Xander groaned with his shoulder slumping.

"Of course," Giles dryly answered and as Xander groaned that he'd rather be in the jungle again Faith playfully put her arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry dude, once I get back I can beat you up some more," she said and before the teasing could start up again Buffy cut in.

"Fine and maybe you two can work out whatever it is you got going. I'm going to get Willow home and into bed then cuddle a bit, be ready in an hour," she ordered Faith and hoisted up the now sleeping Willow without as much as a sign of effort.

"Five by five B," Faith said with a huge grin and now that she knew it annoyed Buffy she was pressing herself up against Xander. "Hurry back or I might just take soldier boy here out patrolling," the dark Slayer joked to which the blond Slayer did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out.

"One hour, be ready," she reaffirmed and carried Willow back to the car with Giles opening the doors for them.

"What do you think is going on with those two?" Buffy asked her Watcher once they were outside with a nod towards the house. Giles shook his head while he held the door open and she lowered Willow into the passenger seat.

"The usual dramatics I'm sure. Try not to worry too much about it," Giles stated and looked at his young charge after he quietly closed the passenger door. "How are you holding up?" he asked her and Buffy leaned against the car and hung her head.

"Not good Giles, it's just been just one thing after the other. Alfie giving me the Bronze, the Undying coming to me with their problems, Willow being well Willow and now Xander and Faith," she groaned rubbing her face in her hands.

Awkwardly putting his hands on her shoulders the Watcher in a rare moment of softness looked down at his petite Slayer.

"It will be alright," he told her firmly and she nodded her head. "Willow is strong and you know it and I'm sure whatever is between Xander and Faith will resolve itself in due time," he stated.

"So just focus on being a club owner and stopping the next big bad then uh? No pressure there," she weakly joked.

"You have friends Buffy, use them," Giles patiently stated. "There is no shame in asking for help from time to time," he added and Buffy nodded her head.

"I better get Willow home," she said and Giles nodded in agreement seeing as the red-head was again curled up in the passenger seat. "Try to keep Xander and Faith off each other until I come back for the patrol okay?" she asked with a grin causing her Watcher to groan.

"I'll do my utmost, maybe I could spray them with some water," he joked and Buffy broke out in a peal of laughter at the thought of her Watcher spraying Faith like she was a misbehaving cat.

Saying goodbye to her Watcher she got into the car and buckled up, the movement and clicking sounds causing Willow to stir.

"They look cute together don't they?" the sleepy witch mumbled with her red hair obscuring most of her face.

"Yes they do," Buffy said flatly as she started the car and pulled out onto the street, her fingers griping the steering wheel a bit tighter then was needed.

"You're cute when you're all big sistery," the red-head giggled sleepily and before Buffy could answer she was softly snoring.

"Guess I just got to have faith in Faith," the blond chuckled at her own lame pun and glanced over at Willow quickly and she could swear the witch was sporting one of her I told you so grins in her sleep.

* * *

Buffy had dressed in some of her old clothes after leaving Willow gently snoring in bed. Her old and worn leather jacket, her white tube top and jeans all felt comfortable if a bit silly. She reminded herself she was only nineteen almost twenty not thirty-nine going on forty.

"So what's up with the nostalgia dress B?" Faith asked as they strolled through the cemetery which was quiet for a change. They had been walking in silence almost since Buffy had picked up Faith from Giles's. Xander had excused himself to bed around the time Buffy and Willow and left and so she'd found Faith waiting outside for her.

"Well sometimes me and Willow like to dress up in our old high school clothes and role-play," Buffy answered without missing a beat and Faith froze in her tracks. Taking a few more steps before stopping and turning around the Undying Slayer grinned.

"Oh as if Faith! I just felt like getting out of the suits for a night," she laughed as the dark Slayer frowned at being thrown a curveball like that and jogged to catch up.

"So going to tell me what's up with you and Xander?" Buffy asked after a few more minutes of silent patrolling that yielded not so much as a freshly risen vampire.

"Nothing is up with me and Xander, we're just having fun," the dark haired Slayer protested a little too quickly causing the blond to cock her head to the side and just stare at her.

"Oh don't give me that look, he's just different now that's all, almost like he grew a pair," Faith said trying to wave it off.

"You were literally straddling him on the floor and wiggling like a stripper," Buffy exclaimed while wiggling her own hips for emphasis.

"I was just trying to distract him that's all, you're looking way too much into this B," Faith stated and put her hand on her hip. "Although he has filled out nicely hasn't he or are you blind to that now that you're on team Willow?" she asked teasingly.

"It's Xander! Is this because you two had that thing in High School?" Buffy almost shouted before putting her hand on Faith's shoulder.

"Look can we not talk about that? Plus it was just a onetime thing and I was seriously messed up back then," she stated bluntly with no emotion in her face not even anger.

"I know, but just saying you two have some history, maybe that one off thing meant more to him then you realized," Buffy said sagely coming to a full stop and turning Faith to face her.

"Look I promise not to hurt him okay? I know that's what you're fishing for. I swear I will not break your best friend's heart," Faith said sarcastically while making the scouts' salute.

"I'm actually more worried about you," Buffy said in an even tone of voice, ignoring the thinly veiled accusation in Faith's voice. "You sure you're ready for this after…" she started saying but was cut off by a swift slap across the face.

"You promised not to mention that ever again!" Faith stated evenly with fury in her eyes and it was a fury that Buffy knew all too well. As to the reason her mind flashed back to the summer just before Willow had ran away. Memories of a drunken and sobbing Faith confessing almost religiously to her all the sins she'd committed while under the Mayor's influence.

"It needs to be resolved, especially if you're going to push ahead with Xander in any way shape or form," Buffy said her cheek stinging and all she wanted to do was hug the girl, but that would just make it worse she knew.

"That why you dragged me out here, so you could remind of all the disgusting things I did?" Faith demanded her voice rising. All the insecurities she had bubbling to the surface at once, her annoyance with herself about how she acted around Xander and now Buffy who in her mind was being all high and mighty again.

"No I came out here because I care about you stupid," Buffy said trying to keep her voice from rising but failing at it as she grabbed the younger Slayer by the arms.

"Let go of me," the dark Slayer stated in even tones, but Buffy could see in her eyes that she was just scared as their eyes locked they both let out a loud gasp. Buffy's Undying gift kicked in with a vengeance forcing the blond woman's will onto Faith's. She hadn't given it much thought since the first time it happened, but Buffy had come to realize that due to their connection as Slayers very little was required for their minds to link if she wasn't on her guard.

Any further thoughts where washed away from Buffy though as thoughts of Faith's grievous deeds and actions in the run up to graduation were at the forefront of the dark Slayer's mind and Buffy got a front row seat to the replay. Hearing about them had made her sick at the time, seeing them and relieving them made her cry. The memories were vivid involving blood, murder, sex and humiliation and those were the least disturbing ones,

"Get out of my head!" the dark Slayer snarled even as two blood tears ran down Buffy's cheeks and the contact was broken by a swift kick to the stomach. "You fucking freak!" she screamed at the blond Slayer whose eyes were blood red and she'd fallen to her knees as her mind tried to deal with the overload.

Another sharp kick sent Buffy sprawling on her face as Faith only saw red, thinking that Buffy had willfully forced her way into her mind. While Buffy was still trapped in the swirl of images drawn from Faith's mind and was unable to fight back.

"Knew I couldn't trust you, can't trust any of you," the dark Slayer ranted and kept kicking away at the prone blond Slayer until with movements faster than the eye could see Buffy grabbed her by the foot. Pushing her aside like she was nothing the bristling Undying Slayer rose to her feet.

"After everything I've done for you," Buffy snarled now in full Undying mode, he eyes had returned to their icy blue color, her fangs were barred and her ears appeared longer. Faith now crying with anger threw a haymaker which the Undying Slayer deflected with ease.

"Please don't do this," she begged dodging a few more lightning fast punches from the dark Slayer. "It was an accident," she tried to reason with her enraged sister even going so far as to take a punch straight to the face without flinching which seemed to slow Faith down for a second.

Deciding rather recklessly to stand her ground like a statue and allow scared young girl before her to vent her anger. She felt her nose crack and almost instantly reset itself. Although outwardly it looked like she was taking the beating internally she was fighting hard against her nature. She could easily beat Faith she knew that much, she knew the girl's weaknesses and what buttons to push.

"Hit me!" Faith howled at her, seeming close to exhausting her fury. "Why won't you hit me?" she demanded and threw one final punch with all her might which Buffy caught with her hand bringing them to standstill. Faith out of breath Buffy standing impassive blood dripping from her nose and lip with icy cold eyes narrowed.

Her energy spent the dark Slayer fell against Buffy, holding onto her shoulders in an effort to keep upright. Looking down with her with sadness in her eyes, looking at what she secretly knew was her biggest failure. She'd been unable to keep Faith on the straight and narrow and she knew her role in driving her straight into the arms of the Mayor.

"We were just kids Faith, just kids," she finally spoke and wrapped her arms around the now shivering girl.

Meanwhile somewhere far away, deep in the Amazon Jungle the rubble that had been the temple where Xander's team had met its end. A bright red column of light broke into the night sky and the ground started to shake.

* * *

_Author's quick note: It's called a Lou Thez Press that move uses on Xander in this chapter. Also if you guys know any F/X fans spread the word and yes short-ish chapter this week. I've expanded this chapter by adding Chapter 6b as the last scene. In this AU-verse Faith did a lot of rather unsavory things while being a Black Hat. I debated a lot about how detailed I should make Faith's memories, but I decided in the end to leave it up to the reader what they want to picture. If anybody is curious on my take on it feel free to ask.  
_


	7. Chapter 7: Restoring Faith

_(Note: Re-reading the last scene of Chapter 6 will make this chapter easier to understand)  
_

**Chapter 7: Restoring Faith**

Willow gasped when she saw the state of Buffy and dropped her cup of hot chocolate but caught herself in time so the cup ended up hovering just a few inches of the floor. The Slayer's face was covered in dried blood and she was holding Faith in her arms, the younger Slayer sporting bruised and bloodied knuckles.

"Sorry thought you'd be asleep," Buffy apologized and gave her girlfriend a crooked smile, showing even more blood on her teeth. Without missing a beat Willow seemed to snap back to reality and she was at Buffy's side helping ease Faith onto the couch and checking her pulse.

"What happened? Was it something big and bad?" Willow asked looking between the dark haired Slayer and her girlfriend.

"Big bad memories yeah," Buffy said finally showing signs of fatigue as she collapsed into an armchair while Willow still fuzzed over Faith as she lay past out on the couch.

"Alright tell me what happened?" Willow asked pulling a blanket over Faith before walking over and perching herself on the armrest next to Buffy.

"I was grilling her a bit about Xander and she got upset because I tried to bring up the stuff that went down before graduation," the blond explained and Willow stroked her cheek with the back of her hand.

"You've never told me the whole story behind that," the red head said quietly but then couldn't help but to smile as the Slayer pulled her onto her lap.

"Not my story to tell, but you know it was bad right?" she asked and looked over at the now sleeping girl who less than an hour ago had been trying to beat her senseless.

"Well I know that she did some rather nasty things for the Mayor, but that's about it," Willow admitted and wetted her thumb and started to try to wipe the worst of the blood from Buffy's face. "So what happened you brought up the Xander flirting and she just snapped?" she asked and licking her thumb again to get a rather stubborn blood stain of Buffy's chin.

"Kind of, she started accusing me of only caring about Xander and I got a bit angry, then I don't know how but my mind touching thing went haywire and I was seeing her memories," the blond Slayer tried to explain and without noticing she had started crying.

"Oh that can't have been good," Willow stated bluntly while frowning and glancing over at the dark Slayer. "What did you see?" she asked and even though Buffy's skin was already fair due to her embracing Willow could see her pale.

"Bad things Wills, really bad things," the blond answered with a haunted look in her eyes. "I'm surprised she'd managed to keep it together for so long," she admitted.

"So then what happened? She hit you when you were in her mind, because I know there is now way you'd let her beat you as bad as this," Willow stated an oddly proud tone to her voice causing Buffy to give a sad smile.

"Called me a freak, first few hits landed before I got my head in the game again and then I just let her," she admitted. "I probably deserved it," she added and she could feel Willow bristling.

"Don't you ever say that," the red head stated firmly and grabbed her face, forcing Buffy to face her and green eyes came alive with dancing flames as icy blue ones widened. "You are not a freak you hear me? You, Buff Anne Summers maybe one day Summers-Rosenberg are a good and kind person," she said softly and punctuating each word with a gentle kiss.

"Thanks Wills you always cheer me… hey Summers-Rosenberg?" Buffy asked with a widening grin as it was Willow's turn to blush.

"Well maybe one day you know. Would it be so bad?" Willow asked shyly letting some of the mousy girl she'd long ago been show.

"No, not one bit," Buffy grinned and again she thought about the small velvet box hidden away at the bottom of her sock drawer. Maybe soon she'd find the courage to dig it out again.

"Thinking about the future?" Willow asked seeing the faraway look on her girlfriend's face and Buffy could only sheepishly grin and not.

"Seems like we spent too much time in the past, so yeah," she admitted with a happy little smile that showed her fangs and Willow cupped her cheek and ran her thumb over the pearly white fangs that forever marked her as Undying.

"Seems like we do a lot of that or worrying about the bad bits coming," the red-head whispered and with a mischievous grin Buffy captured her thumb between her lips and sucked on it.

"Buffy, we've got company," Willow moaned and sucked in her breath glancing over to where Faith was laid out on their couch.

Pouting and releasing the witch´s thumb Buffy looked so adorable that Willow couldn't resist taking her face in her hands again and kissing her on the lips. It was to this vision of cuteness that Faith woke up to. Groaning as she sat up on the couch and rolling her eyes.

"So glad you're getting it kissed better," she muttered causing the lovers to jump apart like teenagers being caught.

Willow ever the caring one was off Buffy's lap in an instant and sitting next to Faith putting her arm around the dark Slayer much to her chagrin.

"I'm sorry I brought up the whole before graduation stuff," Buffy apologized and Faith only huffed and tried to remove Willow's arm from around her shoulders.

"We're here for you, you know that right?" Willow asked and Faith again snorted and squirmed away from the red-head's attempt to hug her into submission.

"You're not my moms," she snorted and Willow couldn't stifle her giggle at the sight of Buffy's face almost falling off, both of them missing that fact the dark Slayer's eyes were haunted and she was almost visibly shaking with barely contained emotion.

"No, but we are your friends Faith," Willow stated and scooted closer to what she thought was just a grumpy and embarrassed Slayer.

"Yeah right! Willow you're always running away and Buffy spends more time fixing her precious Undying buddies problems. Look I'm sorry I lost my shit back there B, but I meant it stay out of my business with Xander," she said as her voice filled with thinly veiled anger. Having already been hit in the face quite a few times Buffy was at her breaking point. Nobody except Willow knew the full extent of self-control the Undying Slayer had to assert over her own emotions on a day to day basis.

"Hey you told me that I could do more good," Buffy exclaimed with her voice booming with an almost physical force as she bared her fangs. Then in a flash she seemed to reign in her Undying temper and she instantly put her hands over her mouth as she saw Faith shrink into herself. "Oh god I'm so sorry Faith," she tried to apologize but the girl was already curling up into a ball.

"Buffy why don't you go make us something warm to drink?" Willow suggested with a pointed look towards the kitchen while at the same time putting an arm over Faith. Buffy just nodded her head and vanished into the kitchen muttering that she should have taken psychology.

Taking a deep breath Willow calmed her mind and started to sooth the shivering Slayer. She'd seen this many times with some of the girls who had come to the Coven scared and abused. Faith was clearly still in the grip of some sort flashback and she could feel the anguish radiating of the young woman.

"Buffy only wants to help you know, but she's sometimes not very good at it," Willow said soothingly stroking Faith's back and was rewarded with a chuckle and then a sniffle. "Look I know you don't like breaking down like this, but we are your family now. Warts and all," she went on and the dark haired girl peaked out from her curled up state.

"Bad witch joke there Red," she murmured and then in a very un-Faith-like manner cuddle up against the red-headed witch.

"I won't ask for details, but I understand okay?" Willow said keeping her voice soft and soothing. "Buffy is just overwhelmed, we all are," she went on and Faith nodded her head weakly.

"Are they bad? The memories I mean?" the red-head went on gently probing and gauging the dark Slayer's reaction. From the kitchen Buffy listened in with her blond hair pushed behind her pointed ears while she shakily undid the cap on a bottle of Amber Nectar. The hunger had hit her hard all of a sudden and even as she gulped down the substitute it didn't little more than take the edge of.

"Yeah they're bad Red, but you know me. I'll be fine I'm a bad ass bitch right," Faith tried to put up her usual mask and Willow just smiled at her.

"Yes I know, just don't bottle things up. Trust me it never ends well," she stated and rubbed the younger Slayer's shoulder. "I know that it doesn't look like me and Buffy care sometimes, but we're trying our best. It's just that life sort of caught up with us a lot faster than we planned on," she went on and then shook her head. "God I sound so old and I'm what a year older then you?" she laughed in a rare moment of vanity from the young witch and Faith smiled.

"It just gets so hard you know, you've all just forgiven me and sometimes I don't think I deserve any of it. The stuff I did Willow," Faith muttered even calling Willow by her name only to be stopped by a slender pale finger on her full lips and her dark eyes met glowing green ones.

"We spent too much time in the past like Buffy said and we all have our secrets," Willow now spoke in an oddly echoing voice as her green flames seemed to envelope Faith and the dark Slayer's eyes shot open and then glazed over with green light. It only lasted a few seconds but inside Faith's mind it felt like much longer.

* * *

Standing on a green field under an oddly green hued sky Faith blinked her eyes and was greeted by the smiling face of Willow. The red-head witch was stunning in flowing white dress and the Slayer dry mouthed looked down to see herself in her favorite black leathers. She also noticed that the silver streaks were missing from Willow's hair and the thin scar across her stomach was gone as well.

"Where are we?" she asked surprised at the scared tremble in her voice. She wanted to pull her tough girl shell around her, but something wasn't letting her.

"Think of this is a shared space in our joined consciousness," Willow said with an impish grin on her face and the Slayer let out a groan.

"English or Spanish please Red," she begged and rubbed her face as Willow pearly laughter danced in her ears.

"You're in my brain I guess is the simplest way to explain this," Willow giggled as she spoke. "Don't worry this isn't as crude as Buffy's little Undying trick," she then quickly added with the distain in her voice clear.

"Harsh much you sexy witch?" Faith asked and then grabbed her mouth almost not believing she said that.

"Ah yes I forgot to mention in here there are no pretenses in this place. You are who you are in here," the red-head witch explained her voice seeming always close to breaking into giggles, like she was very amused by everything.

"Oh fuck," the dark Slayer cursed as Willow just took her hand and let her over the green field towards what looked like a suburban home, sticking out oddly in the middle of the field of green. It was hard to make out its color clearly because everything looked to have a green hue to it.

"So like what? Yyou're going to show me your hopes and dreams and then ask to see mine?" Faith asked again her voice shaking slightly as all her fears usually kept bottled up seemed to be let out.

"Sort of, it's complicated," Willow shrugged and a pair of children followed by Xander ran past them. Totally ignoring them as they tackled what looked like an older yet still sexy Faith into the grass.

"Oh hell no!" Faith shouted and shook her head, the scene of family bliss dissolved into darkness and they were in what looked like the old motel room Faith used to live in.

"Oh this is cozy, bloody messed up Slayers," Willow muttered and shook her head as they were treated to as scene of a drunk and stumbling Faith dragging herself through the door and collapsing on the bed. "This really what you'd rather show me?" she asked the Slayer as a shadowy shapes of men seemed to crowd around the bed.

"Faith? Faith?" Willow asked twice when there was no reply she turned to look at the dark Slayer who was frozen in fear. "Oh for heaven´s sake," the witch muttered and clapped her hands together causing a huge burst of green light that filled the room and at the same time dissolving the memory. Once the light faded they were back in the field.

The dark Slayer collapsing to her knees seemingly released from her flashback, blinking the tears from her eyes she saw Willow standing above her, hands her hips and giving her an understanding look.

"You did some bad things, but that's the past. Do you understand me Faith?" the red-head asked. "Now I'm going to make this simple for you. Heaven´s knows you Slayers need things put in simple terms sometimes. But I guess it's just part of your nature really. You are designed to be pointed at things and kill them," she giggled.

"I like normal Willow better, no pretenses Willow is a bitch," Faith grunted as she got to her feet. "Is this how you really see us all? Just as some stupid sheep stumbling about while you know better?" she asked with her anger growing and the sky turning red.

"Oh no, I love you all very much, but it's just that well I'm smart!" she exclaimed with an impish grin. "I usually reach the answer a bit before you guys, but well none of you would grow as people if I just kept solving it all for you," she explained.

"Still Normal Willow isn't so…. Insufferable," Faith shrieked and threw up her hands. "And yes I know big words too before you even mention it," she stated giving the grinning witch the one finger salute.

"Look I can't keep this up for long, but here is the choice before you," Willow said and held out her left hand. In her palm danced a moving image of Faith laying on the motel room bed in a drunken stupor while a faceless man hiked up his pants. "Will it be this?" she asked and then held out her right hand and that image showed a smiling Faith with her arm around Xander, flanked by Buffy and Giles. "Or this?" she asked.

"I don't know…" the clearly torn girl muttered torn between two parts of her soul. The dark one that thought she wasn't worth love and care and then the light one that wanted what Willow was showing her so bad that it hurt.

"Make a choice Faith! Do or do not, there is no try," Willow giggled and her eyes danced as her ears seemed to grow to resemble a certain Jedi Master's. "Pick a road and follow it Faith," the red-head witch urged her on as the images dancing in the palms of her hands spun themselves into the shapes of two orbs. One a pure white glowing ball and the other bitch black.

Reaching out her hand the dark Slayer with the even darker past closed her eyes. Putting her hand first over the bitch black ball of despair and shame she shook her head. Then she purposefully grabbed onto the glowing white one with all her strength and the world around them exploded into a rainbow of colors.

* * *

Back in Buffy and Willow's apartment the glow faded from around Faith and from her eyes as Willow withdrew from her mind and the red-head slumped from her efforts.

"Fuck," Faith breathed out padding herself down just to make sure everything was still in place. "Red, just fuck," she cursed again with her eyes still wide like she was seeing things in new light. She looked at her knuckles that had been torn and bruised and saw them now healed.

"Now you will still need to work on your issues, I just helped you along," Willow said in a very matter of fact tone, clearly trying to hide the exhaustion creeping into her voice and then she collapsed.

"Willow," Buffy shouted rushing from the kitchen in an instant and catching the passed out witch in her arms.

"Is she okay?" Faith asked sounding genuinely worried while still amazed at what she'd been shown by the red-headed witch.

"I'll take her to bed," Buffy stated with her eyes focused firmly on Willow. "What did you do this time you silly witch," she muttered as she hefted her precious cargo into her arms and left Faith behind with her thoughts.

"B, we cool right?" she asked looking up at the back of Buffy as the Slayer carried her love to the bedroom. The blond Slayer froze and without turning around spoke.

"Yeah we cool, just be careful little sister," she said and then sparred a glance over her shoulder the look in her icy blue eyes rooting the younger Slayer to the spot. "Don't waste your second chance," she stated firmly and Faith just nodded before finding her voice again.

"I can see why you love her so much you know. She's really cool," she said with a shy smile. Her shields not up yet letting Buffy see the fragile young woman that lurked underneath Faith's hard shell.

"Go on I'm sure Xander would just love being woken up," Buffy urged her 'sister' on and the dark haired Slayer didn't need to be told twice. With renewed believe in herself she bolted out the door as the blond just shook her head.

* * *

Xander was indeed woken up by a knock at the window which in itself was odd because he was on the second floor of Giles's small home. Rolling out of bed wearing just a pair of borrowed boxers he went to the window and was greeted by the smiling face of Faith, but he could also see that she'd been crying.

"Faith? Are you alright?" he asked opening the window and the dark haired Slayer tumbled into the room before landing on top of him. "What are you doing here and why didn't you use the front door?" he joked as Faith beamed at him while straddling although without the excessive wiggling of earlier.

"Yes I'm fine now. Willow just laid some tough love on me. I don't like waking Giles and technically this is my room," she answered his questions with a grin before getting off him and lifting him to his feet with one arm.

She often crashed at Giles's after patrols or on Buffy's couch and Joyce had even let her sleep in Buffy's old room at times. Thinking about it she realized that they all in some way took care of her while still letting her cling to her loner ways.

"That don't explain why you are grinning like that though" he said with a nervous laugh and feeling a bit worried as he pulled a t-shirt on and then sat down on the bed.

"Oh just realizing a few things that's all," she smiled at him taking the chance to admire his form before she fixed him with a piercing gaze that made him gulp.

"Look Xander I want to say I'm sorry okay. So just let me embarrass myself and then we'll never talk off this again alright?" she asked and he mutely nodded his head as his years of experience in dealing with strong willed women and crazy chicks told him to just shut up and be manly.

"Remember about two years ago when you came to my motel room and we did the dirty?" she asked and he nodded. "Then I kicked you out?" she added before biting her lower lip and again he just nodded.

"Well I'm sorry. I was all kinds of messed up back and then and… well just I'm sorry okay it wasn't very nice of me," she said with the apology somehow threatening to trip up her tongue as she spoke it but she soldiered on through. "Well say something?" she asked.

"I'll take the floor," he said with a small smile and that earned him a slap on the arm. "Look I was broken up about it at the time I won't deny that, but you know me I don't hold a grudge toward anybody for long," he told her and she visibly relaxed. "Also since this is your room I'll just move down to the couch okay?" he asked and tried to stand up, but got pulled down before he was half way to his feet.

"I think this bed is big enough for us both don't you?" she asked innocently while smiling at him and again he gulped.

"Sure, but I didn't take you for the spooning time though," he joked and this time the punch to his shoulder came with enough force to make him wince.

"Don't push your luck dude. Just like lay down and close your eyes for a second," the dark haired Slayer laughed as he jumped to it. "No peaking you hear me solider boy," she added teasingly as she pulled her top off which was followed by her bra.

"Take of your t-shirt," she ordered him while undoing her tight red pants. Rolling them down her toned legs revealing that she went with a very out of character choice of sensible white cotton panties. While all this went Xander with his tightly shut wordlessly took of his t-shirt and held it out for her. "Good soldier didn't even have to tell you why," she laughed and pulled it over her head while trying to ignore how it smelled of him. "Now scoot back and no funny business," she whispered before climbing into the bed with him.

"Permission to put my arm around you ma'am?" he asked jokingly and she felt herself shiver a bit as his breath hit the back of her neck. She nodded her head and as his arm came around her she felt safe for the first time in what felt like years.

* * *

_Author's note: Yes these are back because of the day early update to make up for last week and look I love writing Faith alright! I'm sort of making her younger sister here in terms of her relationship with Buffy. Hope you guys don't mind the drama I'm piling on here, I promise some ass-kicking again soon. Also for more of my Faith check out my other project The Science of Slaying which is a bit more light-hearted fair then this. _


	8. Chapter 8: The Daily Grind

**Chapter 8: The Daily Grind**

Faith wasn't a happy bunny as the scurrying little bald man with his wire-rimmed glasses took her measurements and noted them down on in a small black book while Buffy stood with her arms crossed over her chest watching. She'd woken up to find Xander gone and then she'd rolled over to find Buffy staring down at her with a smile on her face that always meant trouble.

"So B remind me again why I'm getting fitted for one of your monkey suits?" she asked while visibly squirming on the small box she was standing on.

"Because I'm going to give you a job silly and you got to dress the part," the blonde Slayer answered lazily looking at her younger companion over the edge of her blue tinted sunglasses. The hunger had been bad when she'd woken up today and the sun hurt her eyes more than usual. Maybe it was just the summer sun being stronger, but she wasn't going to worry about it right now, things needed to be done.

"Right… a job doing what exactly?" Faith asked with a drawl in her voice and a raised eyebrow while cocking her head to the side. The younger Slayer's mind was more preoccupied with the whereabouts of her bedtime companion then her 'big sister's' job offer, but money was money.

"I'm updating the Bronze and I'd like you to work security there when you're not patrolling," Buffy explain pushing her sunglasses back up onto her nose. "I thought since I own it now I might as well try to prevent it being a hunting ground," she explained remembering what had happened years ago when she'd encouraged Willow to be more out there. That advice with her usual good luck of course had ended up with the young witch being picked up by a vampire.

"So you want me to keep the cheerleaders and party-girls safe is that it?" Faith asked and the tailor now fed up with her inability to stay still pricked her in the hip. "Hey that hurt little man!" the dark Slayer growled only for the bald little man to flash a fanged apologetic smile up at her.

"Just stay still and let Gregory do his work," Buffy sighed and fished her cellphone out of her jacket scrolling through her to-do list for the day.

"What color Princess Summers?" the tailor asked in respectful tone of voice and the blonde Princess answered without looking up from her phone.

"Black of course," she said and that drew a smirk from Faith. "So how was your night with Xander?" Buffy asked without missing a beat or looking up. "And I want the truth and remember I can't blush anymore so there is no point in making anything up," she added with a slight edge to her voice because her immortality was weighing on her heavier today than it had been lately.

"Yes 'mom' and don't worry I didn't give him the welcome home treatment," Faith snorted as the tailor nodded for her to step down of the box. "I just said some mushy stuff and we went to sleep okay," she added after another look from Buffy over the rim of her sunglasses.

"Good that's progress, any idea where he is though? I've got an offer for him," Buffy asked and put her phone away.

"An offer? What's with the full blown business woman mode B?" the dark Slayer asked pulling her jacket on as Gregory told her quietly that her clothes would be ready by Friday.

"I'm just getting into this Princess thing with both feet. Thank you Gregory how much do I owe you?" the blonde said handing her credit card over to the tailor who just shook his head and bowed. Faith heard her friend give an audible groan and have a quiet discussion with the small bald man before turning to her.

"Lunch?" she asked with a beaming smile, fangs and all, clearly hiding her frustrations with the tailor's refusal to accept payment.

"Sure and I guess you're buying oh Princess of mine?" Faith joked and Buffy just kept smiling and nodded her head.

"Yes although I get to pick where," she said and something in the tone of her voice along with an almost Willow like impish grin made the dark haired Slayer worry.

* * *

Across town Willow hovered a few inches of the floor in a lotus position. Her eyes were closed and ribbons of green energy swirled around her. Her left eye twitched and with a slow gesture of her hand the door to her and Buffy's small apartment opened revealing a surprised Xander holding his fist up in the air ready to knock on the door that was no longer there.

"Come in Xander. There are cans of soda in the fridge," she said in an echoing voice without opening her eyes and her friend since they were little mutely stepped inside the sparsely but cozily furnished apartment that served as the Slayer and the Sorceress' home.

"Yes I'm extending my senses before you ask and I'll be almost done. Why don't you have a seat?" Willow spoke before Xander could form his thoughts into words while he rummaged through the small fridge in the kitchen.

"Yes I know it's freaky I apologize," she said in her echoing voice as the now frowning Xander sat down and popped open his can.

"If you're going to keep rummaging through my head I'll just start thinking of the last issue of Maxim," he said and the floating witch grinned. "Oh yeah I forget you're a subscriber aren't you," he joked and Willow's grin broke into a full blow smile as she opened her eyes and slowly lowered herself down to the floor.

"I've missed you Xander," she said her voice now back to normal as she stood up from the floor and smoothed out her flowing purple dress. "But why you're here when I'm sure Faith was in your bed this morning?" she asked using her wise sage voice she'd borrowed from Giles.

"Had a nightmare didn't want to put my baggage on her," Xander answered before taking a sip from his drink and trying to look nonchalant about it all which only made Willow sigh.

"Look Xander this whole white knight thing is cute. Sexy even if you play for that team, but you can't just keep pushing things like this down. Take it from somebody who has been there okay?" she asked and sat down on the couch next to him, her pale and smooth hand slipping over his scared hand.

"Oh and how is that quest for immortality doing?" he asked causing Willow to glare at him. He'd put a bit more venom into his voice then was needed but sometimes the pot really did call the kettle black.

"Look that was stupid of me okay, all I got out of that was three months away from Buffy and this stupid Almanac," she said and gestured to the small book on the coffee table. She was no closer to making sense of it then she'd been in Rome and before Buffy had arrived in her white suit to pick her up.

"I told you so," he quipped and got a slap on the shoulder for his efforts. "Hey the truth is supposed to hurt you not me!" he protested causing Willow to break out in giggles before putting on her serious face.

"So what was the dream about?" she asked and squeezed his hand causing him to give her a weak smile.

"Just the stuff that went down in the Jungle, blood, guts the usual," he said and shook his head, clearly not wanting to talk about it too much.

"It's just my luck isn't it? Faith, the Faith aka miss sex on legs, climbs in through my bedroom window, gets naked, then puts on my t-shirt and asks to snuggle and come morning I chicken out," he laughed after a long pause and then ran his hand through his hair. "I've had a fantasy or two that started out like that you know," he added.

"Yeah me too," Willow replied without thinking and then her cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink when Xander gave her a truly dumbfounded look. "What she's hot and well I'm gay!" she defended her fantasies about the dark Slayer.

"Well our mutual masturbation fantasies aside…" he started with a cheeky grin on his face and the reprisal from his red-haired friend was instant.

"Eww Xander!" Willow exclaimed slapping him across the back of the head. "Bad Xander, that mental image won't go away any time soon," she exclaimed and vigorously rubbed her eyes.

"Well our dirty minds aside it was nice. Then I just wake up I'm sweating and gasping for air, she cuddles up all close to me and I look at her and I think: I can't put this all on her, she's got her own stuff," he explained and Willow gave him a sympathetic smile.

"So you left uh? Noble, not smart, but noble," she muttered nodding her head and then gave him a quick slap up on the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?" he asked rubbing the back of his head while wondering when he'd been labeled as a wiccan punching bag,

"For not listening to your own advice silly. Now remind me who was it that told me: Running away never works out in the long run?" she asked and poked him in the chest for emphasis.

"Alright, alright! Stupid Xander I get it, now stop hitting me please!" he admitted and threw up his hands in defeat and Willow allowed herself a self-satisfied smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"See how hard was that," she laughed and gave him a big sister like kiss on the top of the forehead. "Now what are you going to do when you see Faith next?" she asked.

"Apologize and grovel?" he asked and the witch nodded her head and then twirled her hand to signal that he should go on. "Take her out somewhere nice, try to be normal for once?" he asked and the red-headed witch´s smile got bigger.

* * *

The crypt was damp and dark, a stark contrast to the sunny day outside. Carrying two brown paper bags Buffy led Faith inside it. Placing the bags at the feet of a statue of a crying angel the blonde pulled her shades off and sighed in relief as she blinked her eyes a few times. Her icy blue eyes seemed to stand out in the gloom once she opened then in response to Faith's remarks.

"Wow I'd love to see where you take Willow on dates B if this is your idea of lunch," Faith muttered running her finger across the cold wall of the crypt.

Shrugging like it was no big thing Buffy pulled out a cheeseburger from one of the bags and tossed it to Faith along with a drink and then she pulled out two bottles of Amber Nectar from the other one and placed them by the feet of the statue.

"Doing two a day B?" Faith asked sounding a bit worried as she bit into her double bacon cheeseburger.

"Here to make sure a friend of mine is doing alright," Buffy explained and opened her bottle and drank from it heavily. "You know I can see you back there Tina," the blonde called out and a young girl looking maybe year younger then Faith emerged from the shadows.

"Did you bring the real stuff today?" she asked in a husky voice, a lace-gloved hand reaching out and snatching up the other bottle by the statue. Dressed in a torn gothic gown, with purple highlights in her otherwise jet black hair Faith could see the girl's fangs, her eyes were slightly sunken and her skin was deathly pale even compared Buffy's now porcelain complexion.

"You know you're not supposed to drink human blood Tina," Buffy said patiently and Faith watched the two with interested, but her tactfulness only stretched so far.

"So who is the wannabe goth-girl B?" she asked and Buffy to her credit didn't groan, but she did glare.

"Faith this is Tina, Tina this is Faith," Buffy made the introductions and finished of her bottle of Nectar. "Faith is a Slayer like me Tina," she said to the girl who was giving the dark haired Slayer the evil eye.

"Yeah I know who she is! She's the slut Slayer who has killed a lot of my friends," the young Undying stated and spat on the ground and Buffy could see Faith coiling up like a snake, but holding out her hand Buffy motioned for her to stand down.

"They're vampires Tina and they're not really your friends. They don't have souls," Buffy said and Faith could hear that this was not the first time the blonde had given this particular speech to the young Undying. "Your mom… I mean Abigail asked about you again," she added and the girl hissed.

"Tell her not to fucking worry I'm not doing anything to risk the pureness of my blood," she spat out and Buffy shook her head.

"Your parents just wants you to come back to them Tina, this is no way for one of our us to live," Buffy said and Faith's eyes shot open because this was the first time she'd ever heard Buffy refer to herself as an Undying.

"Says the half-breed shacked up with the witch who fucked San Francisco," the girl shot back and at that point Faith was sure Buffy was going to punch the girl's lights out, but the blonde Slayer showing inhuman restraint just smiled.

"You've got good sources for information Tina. Maybe one day when you're done playing as an Anne Rice vampire you could come and work for me," she said sweetly to which the girl scowled.

"Not fucking likely Princess," she muttered withdrawing into the shadow having failed to get a ruse out of the blonde.

"Well I've got places to be," Buffy said checking her phone the blue light of it casting an eerie glow over her face. Then putting it away she pulled out two more bottles of Nectar from the brown paper bag. "In case you get hungry," she said and then turned on her heel. "Come on Faith we're done here," she stated bluntly and the undying girl gave them a sarcastic wave.

Emerging into the sunlight Buffy pulled her shades back on as Faith gave her a questioning look, with her hands firmly planted her hips and anger in her voice.

"Slut Slayer? You give me one good reason why I couldn't roundhouse kick that little goth freak into next week B?" she asked as Buffy put her hand on her shoulder as if to calm her down.

"She's just a confused kid Faith. Her mom came to me before Willow did her Rambo thing in Italy, asked me to find her daughter. Well you just met the daughter," the blonde Slayer explained adjusting her sunglasses and again checking her phone.

"So you're what an Undying guidance counselor now?" Faith asked leaning against the wall of the crypt they'd emerged from.

"I am everything they need me to be Faith. I bring Tina the Amber Nectar bottles so she doesn't have to go out and kill for blood which means we won't have to hunt her down and that in turn keeps her parents from forming a lynch mob against the vampires she's hanging out with. It's all a balancing act," she explained a bit of weariness creeping into her voice.

Seeing Buffy like this and remembering how she'd referred to herself as Undying. Faith made up her mind grabbing her big sister's hand she smiled at her. Willow might be Buffy's girlfriend, but everybody needs a best friend as well and even though she knew that she had her share of hang-ups she decided there and then she'd try to be just that for Buffy; her best friend.

"Sounds like this princess gig is hardcore B, so where too next?" she asked trying to sound cheerful which caused Buffy to smile. "We could get our nails painted, go hang out at the mall or I know go for one of those stupid coffees down town," she said with all the fake enthusiasm she could muster and a cheesy grin plastered on her face which did its job of making Buffy smile even more and give a chuckle.

"I do need to check on the renovations at the Bronze and then make a phone-call do Daniel," the blonde Slayer said and squeezed Faith's hand. "Faith, thank you, but shelf the valley girl routine please it's so not you," she added and the dark haired Slayer grinned.

"Don't worry the only one who gets any sort of valley girl routine from me is Xander once I borrow your old cheerleading outfit," she teasingly joked and even Buffy couldn't blush anymore her eyes widening spoke volume followed by the sputtering.

* * *

A few hundred miles away Daniel the Prince ruler of most of the Western Seaboard's Undying leaned back in his high-backed leather chair. Tapping his fingers together under his nose he looked up at the mass of monitors that dominated the back wall of his cavernous underground study. The always impeccable Undying had his short grey hair slicked back and the purple turtle neck giving him what his young friends had jokingly called a touch of super-villainy.

Across the monitors scrolled aerial photographs of the destruction wrought by his agents in the Amazon and along with a few blurry pictures of a red column of light exploding into the sky taken two nights ago. His phone's ringing drew his attention away from his studying of the photographs. Only half a dozen people in the world had his direct line so his curiosity got the better of him and made him turn away from the screens. Answering the call he put it on speaker before leaning back in his chair

"Yes this is Daniel," he said already forming an idea as to who this mystery called might be. He was proven correct when a familiar and slightly annoying voice answered.

"Danny boy you and me got to have a chat," Buffy Summer's voice greeted him and he could hear the edge to her voice.

"Now Elisabeth just because we now hold the same time title doesn't mean we stop being civil," he chuckled guessing that her dark haired friend had somehow made it back to her.

"Well you've got some nerve mister recruiting Xander behind my back," the blonde spitfire he'd come to admire and respect fired back.

"Ah how is your Mister Harris?" he asked making a mental node of getting young William on the case of finding out if anybody else from his little project had survived.

"He's hanging in there and don't bother calling Spike. He was the only one who made it out," the Slayer's voice. "Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked a hint of betrayal in her voice.

"My dear you'd made your position quite clear, you wanted nothing to do with our kind so I decided to follow your lead and fight the good fight such as it is," the smooth voiced Prince explained.

"Still the courtesy would have been welcomed Daniel. So what's the deal? What did they find?" the blonde asked.

"I sent Mister Harris and his companions to the Amazon. Thinking it to be some of our less than savory brethren doing their usual routine of preying on the locals and plotting to raise this or that old deity," Daniel explained and looked over his shoulder at the monitors. "But as to what they found I'm sure Mister Harris knows more than I do," he added.

"Got anything new on the site? I know you've got access to resources Daniel," Buffy asked and the Prince couldn't help not to smile at the cleverness of his protégé.

"There was a red flare in the sky over it two nights ago. Reminiscent of your financée's Miss Rosenberg's magical outbursts," he chuckled at hearing the suction of breath on the other end of the phone. "Or are my reports of you purchasing a certain ring false?" he asked.

"None of your business, but I guess that mean we're dealing with some sort evil magic. That sort of fits with what Xander has said. Do me a favor keep an eye on the site and if anything changes call me?" the blond Slayer asked.

"Why of course and I may be so bold as to recommend proposing at sunset on the beach?" Daniel asked with his wide grin carrying into his voice.

"You may not, good bye Prince Daniel," was the short and sweet reply.

"Farewell and good luck Princess Summers," the elegant Undying said and turned back around to face the bank of monitors. Picking up a remote on the armrest of his chair he started flicking through pictures of Buffy Summer and her erstwhile companion Willow Rosenberg. He had plans for those two. Plans which had to be carefully laid because it would seem that the young Undying was growing into her role more quickly then he'd anticipated.

* * *

Back in Sunnydale Buffy hung up the phone on her desk and shook her head. The old man was up to something and she just knew it. She briefly considered calling Spike, but decided against it. Looking around her refurbished office tucked away under the roof of the Bronze. It's location leading her to dub it the Loft.

There was a polite knock on the door and once she'd called out for her guest to enter Giles stepped into the office. Looking around the Watcher smiled at her before producing a heavy tome from underneath his arm causing her to sigh.

"Now, now, you might be Princess or whatever the Undying wish to call you, but you're still a Slayer," he said placing the tome on the desk and pulling it open at a bookmarked page.

"Thanks for the reminder Giles. So are you that desperate to escape from the raging hormones of Faith and Xander that you make your way to my den of cultural decay?" she asked with a bright smile on her face.

"You might say that, but no they are behaving themselves and being quite civil," he muttered reading down the page with his finger until he found the passage. "Here read this," he said spinning the book around and glancing down at the book Buffy's eyes darted across the page.

"Right and now the English translation?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, making no sense of the language she was supposed to be reading.

"The red light comes from the south and with it death or change depending on how you translate that word," the Watcher explained pointing a word that looked more like an ink splotch.

"Oh just great! I just got off the phone with Daniel and he says there were red lights in the sky over that place where Xander escaped from," Buffy groaned and rubbed her face before reaching into the fridge underneath her desk and pulling out a bottle of Nectar.

"Yes it would seem we've got one of our prophecies on our hands," Giles commented while watching his charge down the bottle in one gulp before putting it on the desk. His face growing concerned he reached out and picked up the emptied bottle. "How much you drinking a day of this?" he asked.

"Two, maybe three bottles," Buffy admitted and felt the hunger fade. "It's been getting harder that's all, all this being out in the sun," she explained.

"Have you given any thought to it being stress related?" the Watcher asked studying her face, perfect and frozen in time as always it was hard to see if she was feeling the strain or not.

"I don't know Giles. I'm running this place, helping Faith, trying to have a normal life with Willow, Slaying, trying to keep the Undying and the rest of the population of this stinking town from going to war. And just when I think things are about to get better something like you walking in with that book pops up," she weakly joked and then raised her hand when he was about to speak.

"Look please don't say anything and listen. I know it's my duty to do some of those things and I get that. It's just sometimes wish I could have a different life. Don't you sometimes wish that?" she asked her voice rising and falling.

"Every day," he admitted and walked around the desk and put his arm around her shoulder. "That's also good, means you haven't lost your humanity. We all strive for something and we all have our hopes and dreams," he said in that wise voice that Buffy had come to love to hear, she stopped short of calling it fatherly.

"Thanks, maybe once this place is up and running I'll take Willow somewhere for a few days," she said with a smiled and Giles nodded. "Giles can I ask you something?" she then asked a bit of worry creeping into her voice.

"As long as it's not about my sex life anything, I get enough of that from Faith," the Watcher joked and squeezed her shoulder.

"Oh is my poor Watcher being abused?" the blonde joked and the thin smile on Watcher's face made her giggle. "Look I got something for Willow after her whole Rome immortality quest thing. Do you think she'll like it?" Buffy asked fishing a small velvet box out of her jacket pocket. The box she'd been carrying around since her panicked flight to Italy.

"Buffy I don't think I'm the best judge of… oh I see," Giles was caught off guard when Buffy opened the box revealing a gleaming ring of white gold set with a modestly sized sparkling diamond.

"Yeah, sort of went old school. Saw this one with an emerald in it, but well that don't say Marry me does it?" she nervously laughed and studied the ring. She then glanced at her own signet ring, the heavy ring set with a yellow diamond as a symbol of her authority among the Undying.

"I'm sure she won't say no if that's what you're worrying about," Giles feeling out of his depth said and awkwardly padded Buffy on the back.

"Thanks Giles that means a lot coming from you," the blonde Slayer smiled up at her Watcher and closed the ring box. "Now tell me how the Magic Box is doing or how Faith is turning you grey or just anything really. I could use some normality today," she said with a beaming smile to which the Watcher had never found himself able to say no to.

* * *

_Back from my little summer holiday folks hope you enjoyed this one. Yes the girl in the crypt was mention way back in chapter 3 and the ring popped up a couple of times in the last chapters. I try to never leave a plot thread if I can avoid it. Now this story is becoming a bit more like an ongoing drama, but don't worry that thing in the Jungle is still lurking and now has a prophecy around it._


	9. Chapter 9: On a Hot Summer's Night

**Chapter 9: On a Hot Summer's Night**

The small Mexican village was quiet and all the inhabitants were sound a sleep under the full moon. It was an unremarkable farming town just not far from the border with the United States. Nothing ever happened here, but on this night its hard working people with their kind hearts found themselves in the way of something crawling its way ever northward.

The creature cloaked in rags half walked and half crawled towards the town. Once it found itself in the middle of the small town it threw its head back and gave a primal scream and the ground started to shake.

The moon turned blood red heralding the creature's arrival followed by the screaming of its inhabitants. Soon the entire town was ablaze the red flames reaching up to touch the blood hued moon as it hung large and low in the sky. Then once the last screams had died out and the moon was once again an orb of silver in the sky. The moon cast a pale silvery light over the burnt-out remains of the town and the corpses that littered it.

The creature that had crawled into the town strode out of it with its eyes glowing red. Then Faith and Buffy woke up at the exact same moment in different locations in Sunnydale. Both girls drenched with sweat, but their reactions would prove to be vastly different.

* * *

"No!" Faith screamed sitting up on the small bed she'd found herself sharing with Xander more and more. There was no funny stuff going on. Xander respected her too much and well they both hand their issues, but it felt good to share a bed with someone.

Xander was up in an instant, seeming to sleep with one eye open these days. Faith felt herself leaning against his chest as his strong arms wrapped around her and she felt warm and safe. She was again wearing one of his t-shirts as a make-shift nighty. They'd never go to bed together officially. It was usually her making up one excuse or another to steal one of his t-shirts and crawl into bed with him.

"Slayer dream?" he asked stroking her long dark hair and kissing the top of her head, she only nodded her head and tighten her hold on him a bit.

"Bad one I take it?" he asked and the dark haired Slayer nodded her head again. Trying not to show weakness because she'd been doing way too much of that lately thank you very much.

"There is something coming Xander, something bad," Faith muttered and looked up at her bunkmate neither had of them had gone as far as to call this is a full blown relationship just yet. Faith with her scars and issues and Xander with his traumatic experiences in the Amazonian jungle meant neither where in any place to move their not quite friendship not quite courtship to the next level.

"It's going to be alright Faith we'll beat this thing together okay?" he stated firmly looking down into her big shinning eyes.

Faith couldn't be sure if it was how he'd said together with such conviction or just the fact that he was all bare chested and tasty but she found herself pushing him down onto the bed. The young man gave a startled yelp, not the manliest of sounds, but the suddenness of the Slayer's movements caught him of guard.

"Fai- Faith what you doing?" he asked as he felt small but strong hands rubbing his chest as the dark haired Slayer straddled him while grinning down at him.

"Say it again," Faith purred pulling off Xander's t-shirt which had quickly become her favorite nighty up over her head. She was getting a show so it was only fair that he should be returned the favor.

"Uh…" Xander stuttered staring wide eyed at the toned and defined body of the dark Slayer. Her breasts were perfectly shaped and seemed to call out to him. A scar ran across her stomach, the eternal reminder of the cost of crossing over to the other side. Coming back always came with a price. Various other small scars crisscrossed her skin, but looking down she saw that Xander was not much better off in the scars department.

"We'll beat this thing together?" Xander half said half asked as Faith biting her lower lip nodded her head and gently wiggled against him.

"Like what you see Soldier-boy? I know it's got some miles on it but still pretty sweet uh?" she asked tracing her hand over the large scar on her stomach and then got her answer when Xander's larger fingers touched hers.

"We've all got some miles on us in this business," he whispered his voice deep and rumbling causing her to shiver as her fingers found a jagged scar on his left side.

"Sacrificial dagger," he explained and she grinned as her fingers started exploring his broad chest and toned stomach.

"And this one, " she asked leaning down kissing a thin red scar across his left pectoral grinning even wider as he pushed himself up against her.

"Some pompous eastern European vampire hunter tried to duel me with a rapier," he groaned and unable to stop grabbed onto Faith's round butt and squeezed it.

"Oh and what did you do?" she asked. Her face flushed as she was grinding harder on him and feeling an odd mixture of giddiness and good old fashioned horniness.

"Shot him in the shoulder," he replied in a pained groan and Faith could feel exactly why he was groaning.

"That's a bit of a turn on," she said leaning over him so her breasts touched his chest, kissing him on the chin and then on the lips.

"I'll try to shot more people in the shoulder then," he joked as Faith captured his lips and groaned as he squeezed her bottom again. He could feel her heat and he was damn sure she could feel exactly what effect she was having on him.

"There is no rush I.." he tried to say, always the chivalrous one and knowing full well what both of them had been through and got a finger pressed against his lips for his efforts

"Xander stop being so fucking nice and just go with it," she ordered him and wiggled harder against him causing him to moan. "Plus the bottoms stay on tonight and every night until you make a trip to the drugstore," she added with a grin too which the young man only nodded with a silly grin of his own.

* * *

Across town Buffy simply opened her eyes and sighed. She was so used to the death and destruction that came with being both a Slayer and an Undying that the dreams didn't affect her as much as they'd once had. Rubbing her face she checked the clock and then looked at Willow sleeping comfortably next to her.

Technically she didn't need much in the way of sleep anymore, but she did it to keep up appearances and for Willow's sake. What good was it to have a girlfriend if you couldn't' go to bed with her at the end of a long day or sometimes long night.

Swinging her legs out of the bed and slowly standing up. Her nude body tight and toned as it had been the day she'd been embraced a little over a year ago. Her hair though now reached past her shoulder blades and she looked over her shoulder at Willow to make sure she'd not woken up her witch.

Pausing to admire Willow whose red hair with its streaks of silver was splayed like a halo around her Buffy made sure to thank whatever deity listening for bringing the red-head into her life before she walked out of the bedroom naked as the day she was born. She first made her way to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Amber Nectar. Then she tip-toed over to her easy chair s sat down with and unscrewed the cap on the bottle. The cool fabric of the chair sticking to her skin in the heat of the summer night

"Not Angel-like at all," she darkly commented sipping her blood substitute and immediately feeling warmer. "Brooding in the dark in the nude is a new thing though," she muttered before shaking her head.

Reaching for her cell-phone that lay on the coffee table she flicked through the numbers while sipping from the bottle. The blue glow from the phone highlighting her pale features as she found the number she was looking for The phone rang once then twice before a very un-Luna like voice answered.

"It's 5 am and the world better be ending," the voice of Emily answered. The young witch both Willow's one-time student and now Luna Largo's lover although neither woman admitted to it.

"Hello Emily," Buffy said with a grin that showed her fangs and then giggled as she heard a phone being dropped and a hushed argument consisting of mostly; you pick it up, no you pick it up went on before a smooth voice came on the line.

"Buffy how good of you to call," Luna Largo's voice was smooth without any hint of embarrassment. "Emily was merely. What's the term? Crashing at my place," the Undying woman smoothly explained the young witch's presence and why she had answered her phone.

"Sure what ever helps you sleep at day Luna," Buffy laughed while trying to keep her voice quiet. "Look just giving you guys a heads up okay, something bad is coming," she said.

"Do you need us to come there?" Emily called out and Buffy smiled as he could hear the distinct sound of somebody being hit with a pillow.

"I'll let you guys know okay. I've got a few more calls to make alright you two go back to not having sex or whatever it is you do," Buffy joked and she could hear the nervous giggling of the young witch and the sigh from Luna.

"You can count on us," Emily shouted again and Buffy could hear Luna scolding her in a light tone despite the Undying clearly holding her hand over the receiver.

"Like Emily said you can count on us," Luna said finally and then with laughter in her voice she added: "Now I suggest you put some clothes on my childe and call Daniel," before hanging up before Buffy could retort.

Leaning back in the chair Buffy finished of the last dregs of the bottle before placing it gently on the coffee table. Making a few more calls to those she knew were still awake or didn't need much in the way of sleep like herself. She decided not to wake Giles since the watcher would probably be told by Faith at breakfast. She felt a bit silly calling everybody up with a vague warning like that, but she'd learned her lesson last summer.

As she hung up on her last call to a slightly drunk Spike with a giggling Jacobella in the background demanding her get his pale ass back to bed she looked up to see Willow standing in the doorway in her green bathrobe with her head cocked to one side. She'd heard the witch wake up of course, but had let her believe that she was sneaking up on her.

"How long have you been there?" she asked which caused Willow to frown and cross her arms across her chest.

"I know you heard me the moment I woke up," the red-head. "So don't try that one on me. Second why are you in the dark, nude and playing Princess? I thought we agreed on no work in the house," she said walking over to the nude Slayer who was twirling her phone in her hand

"Had a dream, bad one and thought I'd give our friends the heads up that's all," the blonde answered with a shrug. "Didn't' want to wake you," she added meekly and Willow just sighed and planted herself on her girlfriend's lap.

"Not going to give you the your-problems-are-mine speech again but…" she trailed off and stroked the Slayer's cool face. "Your problems are mine," she stated firmly and placed a little kiss on Buffy's nose.

"It was just a few phone calls," the Slayer tried to protest but the red-headed witch wasn't having it and shook her head.

"Look I get it that you don't need to sleep, but that you like me having my beauty sleep," Willow said with an impish grin. "But when you have Slayer dreams please wake me up. I don't like finding you brooding in the living room," she explained and Buffy just nodded.

"Although the nude bit is a nice touch," the red-headed said with her grin widening and slowly pulled at the belt holding her robe on. "Makes me feel a bit overdressed," she added pulling her robe open revealing the soft expanse of her creamy white skin and the swell of her breasts.

Buffy's smile grew wider and wider as Willow shrugged out of the robe and it pooled around her waist. The witch gently took the Slayer's face in her hands and kissed her on the lips and then ran her tongue along her lover's sharp fangs making Buffy shiver.

"Willow careful…" the blonde Slayer gasped with her hands going for red-haired witch's breasts and then brushing her thumbs over her nipples.

"Stop worrying so much princess," Willow giggled and slit of Buffy's lap. Kneeling between the Slayer's toned legs she looked up at her girlfriend and winked. "You're so stressed want me to help you relieve it?" the red-head teasingly purred and with her fangs biting into her lower lip Buffy could only nod as she felt Willow spread her legs and kiss her way up her inner thigh. Unlike Faith and Xander the witch and the Slayer had left any silly pretenses behind long ago.

* * *

_**Author's note**: Yep Faith advocating safe sex. I don't want them to progress too fast and well wanted to show that she's not as careless anymore. Sorry about the short-ish chapter but in summer it can be hard to find time to write. Also a big sorry for cutting the sexy stuff short but this story has a T-rating. But for a bit more M-flavored Wuffy check out the latest update to The Science of Slaying after a review I went back and added a steamy scene to the last part of it._


	10. Chapter 10: Rumblings

**Chapter 10: Rumblings **

Swords clashed with a loud clang of metal on metal as the two Slayers danced around each other in the small dojo at the back of Giles's house. They had met up at their Watcher's to discuss their headache inducing Slayer dreams and that had let the usual modus operandi of splitting up and each member of the gang doing what each of them did best.

Willow had gone upstairs and was sitting in a lotus position as she mentally contacted her Coven members around the world. She was hoping to find out if anybody had sensed anything coming out of the jungles of South America.

Giles had done what Giles always did and hit the books and tomes, but not before handing a certain ebony hilted sword over to Faith telling her rather cryptically that she would need it more than him this time. The Watcher had seemed almost relived to hand the blade over.

Xander was in the basement going over their weapons cache and seeming to want to be alone as what the girls had described from their dreams had been eerily as to what he'd experienced in the Amazon jungle not so long ago. It had after been there after-all where his job as one of Daniel's Do-Gooders, so dubbed by Buffy, had come to a swift and gruesome end.

That just left the two Slayers with little else to do but train at Buffy's insistence. While Faith was sure they could take all comers the blonde Slayer wasn't so sure anymore. A lifetime of close calls and the hard lessons of last summer had forged within her steely focus.

With their blades locked and almost face to face. It would seem to the casual observer the two Slayers appeared to be equally matched in strength as both tried to push the other back.

"You're not holding back on me are you B?" Faith asked through gritted teeth as she pushed against her Slayer sister, but the Undying blonde wasn't shifting.

"Would I do that?" Buffy asked cheerfully clearly not even drawing on a fraction of her strength. She'd grudgingly fed properly after she and Willow had finished their love-making and the strength coursing through the embraced Slayer was intoxicating.

"I know that look B! You hit that Amber stuff hard didn't you?" Faith asked finally breaking the dead-lock and spinning away from the now grinning blonde. "Don't give me that grin. I do notice what goes on around me you know," she huffed and slowly twirled the flint black sword in front of her.

"Sorry Faith it's just that you have no idea how it feels," Buffy giggled and they started lightly sparing as they talked. They made an interesting pair as they weaved around each other. It was a stunning interplay of almost glowing blonde hair and curly black locks as Buffy's porcelain skinned and lithe body starkly contrasted against Faith's slightly tanned and curvier form.

"Not sure I want to know B. You don't usually giggle while we train," the dark Slayer quipped and saw the blonde Slayer's face turn from giddy to morose.

"I don't like it," she admitted as her blows started coming faster and faster, but Faith managed to keep up as their blades connected again and again.

"Hey brooding on past mistakes is supposed to be my deal remember?" the dark haired girl joked and danced away from the blonde Undying. "Look B I know it has to be majorly shit to be a sun-proof and souled vampire," she said with a bit more serious tone to her voice.

"Undying, not a vampire," the blonde instantly corrected making a quick lunge for Faith, but the dark haired beauty just danced away again.

"Whatever you call it B," Faith said pointing her sword down and leaning casually on it. "Look I know what happens sucks, but if Red's little mental whammy taught me anything is that sometimes you just got to move on," she said softly.

Staring at her fellow Slayer for a few moments before giving a salute with her sword and lowering it the blonde flashed a fanged grin and just shook her head laughing.

"What, was it something I said?" Faith asked looking around to see if this was that dream she sometimes had where she'd realize she was dueling Buffy in the nude. Then it she got her confirmation that this wasn't a dream because she was sure the next bit never happened in her dreams as she felt the blonde hug her.

"Thank you Faith," Buffy whispered into the Slayer's ear. Even as she'd embraced her role as Sunnydale's Undying-in-Charge Princess she still struggled with the urges brought upon by her transformation.

As Giles had suspected and Willow knew she'd been trying to drink as little of the Undying's blood substitute as she could get away with. Even though it wasn't blood it was still akin to feeding and her pride wouldn't allow her to fully give in to her need to feed. Even now she could sense Faith's rich blood rushing through the Slayer's veins.

"You're welcome I guess. So what? Does that stuff like make you PMS or something B? Because you're all over the place right now," Faith quipped as the Blonde Slayer let go of her.

"It's hard to explain, I mean really hard and half the time I don't get it myself… it's like…" Buffy tried to explain what the hunger felt like and the subsequent euphoria that followed fulfilling the urge to feed, even if it was just from a bottle.

"Imagine starving for a year and then being allowed your favorite meal which in your case I'm guessing is a cheeseburger," new voice smoothly explained as both girls looked up to see the slim form of Luna Largo stalk into the small dojo with Xander standing by the door shrugging helplessly.

"She rang the doorbell and asked to see you and I couldn't say no for some reason," he explained helplessly as Buffy glared at her sire with her icy blue eyes narrowing. The Undying woman who was wearing a tightly fitted white pantsuit just shrugged and her black eyes sparkled with barely concealed mirth. Buffy also noted that her sire's now wore her hair in short bob a far cry from the flowing black locks she'd sported when they first met. Her face was still almost elfin with her skin almost glowing white.

"What are you doing here Luna?" Buffy asked as the Undying seemed to be sizing up Faith and barely paying attention to anything else with her eyes lingering on the dark haired Slayer's full and rounded breasts.

"My oh my they do make you Slayer's pretty don't they," she commented in her soft almost hypnotic voice as she brushed a lock of her ebony hair behind her ear. The woman was shorter than both Buffy and Faith, but Buffy knew that that meant nothing when it came to her strength or speed.

"Hey I'm up here," Faith growled and Xander gave a chuckle. "Is this the bitch that turned you B?" she then asked as her hand tightened around the hilt and Buffy could sense Xander tensing up by the door.

"Everybody just relax. Guys this is Luna… my sire I guess and Luna these are Faith and Xander," she tried to be diplomatic knowing that Luna wouldn't have come unless she had good reason to.

"Yes I am that bitch and the correct term would be; embraced," Luna stated in an icy voice as the two dark haired women were still staring each other down.

"Fancy words don't mean nothing to me vampire," Faith half-growled back as Buffy rolled her eyes and Xander did the smart thing and went to get Willow. Luna didn't show any sign of anger, but Buffy knew that Undying hated being called vampires and Faith had just hit a major sore spot.

"Look what is done is done right Faith?" Buffy said inserting herself between the two women before the almost inevitable throw-down would occur.

"Still she had no right," Faith protested still holding tightly onto the hilt of Giles's sword as she fought against the strong urge to behead the woman where she stood.

"The little Slayer wants to prove herself?" Luna asked and Buffy pinched the bridge of her nose, closed her eyes and when she opened them they were a solid icy blue with no hint of any other color to them.

"That's enough!" she stated firmly and both Faith and Luna seemed to recoil at the power off her command.

"Impressive," Luna muttered rubbing her forehead were a headache was starting up as Faith was just staring wide eyed at Buffy. She'd seen her fellow Slayer display some of her Undying powers before, but it had always been an extension of what they did as Slayers. This was something new and quite a bit scary.

"Oh lovely you're here," Willow half laughed as she swept into the room with a faint glow of green still shimmering around her and her long red and silvery hair trailing behind her like a waterfall. The red-head's opting for a giddy airy tone of voice to try to ease the tension in the room.

Faith wordlessly nodded her head and Luna just smiled at the Witch. Willow nodded back and placed her hand on Buffy's shaking shoulder as Faith wordlessly drifted to Xander's side putting some distance between her and the three scarily powerful older women in the room.

"I have some information that I couldn't trust to the airwaves," Luna said and it seemed as if Willow presence made her get straight down to business.

"Did you find something that could be linked to our dream?" Buffy asked with a groan still rubbing her eyes from the little mental smackdown she'd just laid down on her unruly companions.

"Yes most definitely. An old friend of mine came across a village just south of the border as you say. Every man, woman and child had been torn asunder and there was talk in neighboring towns of a blood red moon," Luna explained and Faith felt Xander's arm around her shoulder tighten.

"Did you get a location?" Buffy asked as Willow's eyes seemed to float from person to person in the room and judging their reactions.

"Of course I did," Luna exclaimed sounded a bit offended and that made Willow chuckle and Faith snort. "I've even got the Largo Learjet waiting at a small airstrip and I would gladly take you there," she added smoothly.

"Oh and what will that cost us?" Faith asked before Buffy could speak up and the blonde just shook her head as Willow seemed to be taking an almost gleeful pleasure in seeing the interaction between Luna and Faith.

"I was going to offer it as a gesture of goodwill, but my bed is empty at the moment," Luna teasingly purred at Faith causing Xander to step in front of her protectively. "Oh he is a cute one!" the Undying declared and clapped her hands.

"Luna…" Willow drawled while shaking her head and running her hand through her red maim of hair. "I know you are missing Emily, but that's no reason to go looking for trouble," she stated effectively defusing the situation by mentioning the Undying's Wiccan lover and Willow's one time student. The pair had been together ever since last summer but if asked both of them would deny it until Kingdom come.

"Very well I only ask to be allowed to come with you to investigate. There are interested parties within the Undying community who would like to be kept abreast of the situation," Luna admitted instantly stopping her teasing at the mention of Emily's name. It also helped that Faith was now glaring at Xander's back with her arms crossed looking quite upset that he thought he she couldn't protect herself.

"Well it is your jet," Buffy admitted. "Somebody go drag Giles out whatever book he's buried in and let's go take a look at what happened to that village. Because I bet it will look a lot like the one me and Faith dreamed about," she stated and Willow gave a firm nod followed by a kiss on the cheek.

"You're cute when you're acting all I'm in charge," she giggled and then slipped away to get the Watcher and inform him of the latest development.

"And you three, behave," Buffy stated looking pointedly between Faith, Xander and Luna. "I've got enough to deal with as it is. So just you know… act your age," she added.

"Oh and what is that for her? One hundred and twenty?" Faith shot her mouth off not a second after Buffy finished her pleading for them all to behave causing Luna's eyes to light up and Buffy to pinch the bridge of her nose again. This was going to be a trying end of the world thing that was for sure.

* * *

_Author's notes: Another shorty so sorry about that, but I'm swamped by summer related real-world stuff so plotting this thing isn't something I have a lot of time for at the moment._


	11. Chapter 11: Lighting the Fire

_Author's note: I'm back, short chapter here just to flex those rusty brain-cells..._

**Chapter 11: Lighting the Fire**

Buffy walked through the empty streets of the small Mexican village they'd just arrived in. They'd rushed of in Luna's jet not even bothering changing clothes so now the bottoms of her pantsuit and the edges of her coat where stained with reddish brown dust.

She couldn't hear a single living thing for miles aside from her friends. She could pick up Faith's angry mutterings and Xander angrily kicking a wall at different ends of the village. She sensed Willow's presence like a glowing beacon in the twilight that lay over the village and despite the carnage around her a faint smile graced her lips. This also meant she was distracted from the presence walking up behind her so she jumped when she felt a cold hand on her shoulder. Turning to see the stoic face of her sire she let out a heavy sigh.

"This isn't right Luna. I mean I've seen slaughter before, but everybody just torn apart like this," she said with her icy eyes meeting her sire's dark orbs. "Please tell me this wasn't one of us?" she almost begged.

"I can't tell you that my childe," Luna stated diplomatically somehow no dust seemed to gather on her pristine white outfit. "You know as well as I do we have monsters in our ranks just like any other society," she explained and the blonde Slayer's shoulders slumped. The idea that an Undying, somebody like her, could do something like this stabbed at her soul. True there were black sheep and evil people within her newly embraced society. She knew this firsthand, but the brutality she'd just seen send shivers down her spine and she didn't remember the last time something upset her this much.

"We've got to find who or what did this, before they reach a more populated area," Willow said with her voice serious as Buffy had ever heard it as she glided up to them. Her red silver streaked hair and green dress trailing behind her as she hovered a foot above the ground as if she was loathe to step on it. "Lots of bad magic here, dark and evil," she explained as her eyes flashed briefly with emerald green flames and her beautiful face had a look of distain about it.

"This is messed up B, I mean not even the bad vamps would do something like this," Faith added angrily as she strode, as opposed to her usual strut, towards the three women. "I mean, this is just... just... Fuck," she cursed and kicked an offending piece of rock into the distance.

"I agree," Luna stated as she look around the ruined village. "This is as Faith puts it messed up, no blood drained, no rituals performed and no message left. Just wholesale slaughter," she muttered. A silence fell over the four women as they couldn't quite figure what to say next until Faith looked around.

"Hey where is the X-man?" the raven-haired Slayer asked sounding a bit worried for her man. The women shared a worried look and soon with Buffy's pointed ears twitching they found him.

What they found caused Willow to let out a strangled sob as turned away and promptly lost her lunch all over the dusty ground. Buffy just stared straight ahead with her pearly white fangs digging into her lower lip while Luna hurriedly excused herself from the scene.

It was Faith that walked wordlessly up to Xander where he was digging into the dirt with his hands. Next to him lay a small body wrapped up in an old sheet, next to that another and another. A line of little bundles stretched out next to him. But it seemed that at some point the young man had run out of makeshift funeral shrouds and the horror of what had been done was on full display.

"Xander... baby, can you hear me?" Faith asked gently as she knelt down beside to him as he sobbed while digging with his scratched-up and bloodied hands. "Xander babe I need you to look at me alright?" she asked gently with her hand stroking his arm.

He looked up at her, his eyes wide and wild as he held up his hands in front of her. Almost in desperation because he couldn't accomplish his task with what he had.

"Oh babe," Faith said in a soft voice that nobody had heard from her before and took his bloodied and dirty hands in her own. She kissed them and then looked at him. "Let us help you alright?" she asked and he quietly nodded his head.

In a few hushed words it was agreed that digging graves for the entire village would take too long. So the Slayers along with Luna and Xander gathered who they could find in a makeshift funeral pyre and then Willow stepped up.

The red-haired Wiccan lowered her head and the rest of them followed along as she grasped her hands together and took a deep breath.

"We pray that this light ushers these poor souls into whatever comes after this existence," she said solemnly and then slowly raised her arms into the air. Slowly green flames engulfed the pyre and soon they were reaching into the sky. The deed done she turned away and let out a heavy breath.

"The fire will burn until there is nothing put ash for the wind to carry away," she said and was pulled into a hug by Buffy as the Slayer could sense her partner's discomfort at what she'd just had to do.

"Luna. Can you take us to your friend who found this place I want to ask him some questions in person?" Buffy commanded more then asked while still holding Willow close as Faith was whispering something to Xander that nobody could hear. The dark haired Undying just nodded her head and pulled out her phone.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: Mile High

_Author's note: A bit longer this time, lets see what this puppy can do_

**Chapter 12: Mile High**

Buffy stared out at the passing clouds as the jet cut through the night sky and as she caught her own reflection in the glass the blonde beauty noticed that she was getting paler again. Reaching into her jacket she pulled out a small vial of dark amber liquid. She studied it for a few moments before pulling the cork out of it and draining it in one gulp. Throwing her head back she let out a content sigh before settling back to her study of the clouds outside.

"You know when I was a little girl I thought you could walk on the clouds," Willow whispered causing the blonde girl to jump from her seat and bang her head against the window.

"How do you sneak up on me like that? Sneak up! On me!" she asked rather loudly while rubbing her forehead and sounding a bit miffed and frustrated at her girlfriend's ability to avoid her senses. Still in the end she quickly forgave her red-headed pixie as the sorceress snuggled up against her.

"Magic," said pixie explained and slender fingers capable of weaving magic of great destruction brushed over the now empty vial. "How many today?" she asked in a low and concerned voice.

"Three," was the dejected answer from the blonde Undying and Willow gave a sigh and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend tightly and gave her a squeeze.

"You shouldn't need that much. Everything me and Giles have read says that the Amber Nectar has worked as a blood substitute for almost six hundred years," she stated and stroked Buffy's cool cheek with her warm fingertips causing the smaller girl to lean her cheek against the palm of the witch´s hand.

"Well how many Slayers have been embraced in that time?" she asked turning her sad icy-blue eyes towards the sparkling emeralds that were Willow's soulful orbs.

"None, but I'll start working on something stronger," Willow promised firmly and pulled out her old resolve face to drive the point home. "Look I figured out how to live with a centuries old spell that was messing with my powers and our love live. I can figure this out easy," she added with a cheerful smile on her face that doused Buffy's sadness like water being poured on the embers of a dying fire.

"What would I do without you Wills?" she asked and going in for a sneaky kiss as the red-head giggled and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's.

"Probably end up tied to Luna's bed and I'm sure Faith would..." Willow started joking and was rewarded with a playful smack on the shoulder followed by another kiss.

"Speaking of Faith? I haven't seen her since we got on board," Buffy asked craning her head to look over the back of her seat and then leaning forward to look into the front of the plane. Meanwhile Willow's fingers where casually if a bit sneakily unbuttoning the top buttons of the Slayer's blouse.

"She took Xander to the bed in the back to in her words; Beat or sex a smile back onto his face," Willow deadpanned, breaking into a brief smile before just sighing heavily which made Buffy's temper rise.

"I'll go have a word with Daniel once we get back and I should never have let Xander..." she started ranting before Willow put a calming hand on her arm.

"No remember what Giles' told you last year. We're our own people and you can't protect us all the time. I mean you're good, but you're not a god Buffy," she said and pecked the Slayer mischievously on the cheek and then nibbled on her pointy ear. "Let's celebrate life together?" she whispered into it while pushing her hand under the now open blouse and that led to the blonde getting the hint as she easily pulled the Sorceress onto her lap.

"How about I make you call out for your goddess uh?" she teasingly asked as her lips found the pale skin of Willow's neck and her hand wormed it's way up under the red-head´s flowing green dress.

"Oh my goddess," was the moan that escaped Willow's lips as her girlfriend wasted no time and she could feel her stomach tensing up as her face flushed red when she heard Buffy's slightly evil chuckle. Then she felt her girlfriend's lips capture her own and teasingly she ran her tongue over pearly fangs making Buffy groan and grind her hands between the red-head's legs.

In the back of the plane Faith let out a disgusted groan as she could pick up the faint sounds of her honorary big sister joining the Mile High Club with her girlfriend. She was sitting on the small bed at the back of the Learjet with Xander's head in her lap and gently stroking his hair. His lanky frame was sprawled on the bed and their boots were scattered over the floor.

"It's not fair you know," she whispered at her sleeping not-quite-official boyfriend. "I'm supposed to be the messed up one and you're supposed to be my white knight," she went on gently running her fingers down his cheek.

"What did you see X-man?" she wondered out loud as she softly touched his bandaged hands. The Undying Queen Bitch otherwise known as Luna Largo had patched him up under the watchful eye of Willow. The red-head's magic had failed to heal him because of something to do with the dark magic in the ground or some such mumbo jumbo. She hadn't been really listening.

"Something not of this world is my guess," was her unwanted answer from the doorway and Faith glared at the owner of the voice. The petite and lithe Undying named Luna with her raven black hair falling loosely down onto her shoulders glided into the small room.

"Nobody asked you," Faith whispered harshly and put as much of her body between Xander and the dark eyed woman. Stripped of her jacket and wearing only a white blouse and slacks she would look angelic to some, but Faith knew much better.

Crossing her arms across her chest the Undying just shrugged and seemed to study Faith and Xander for a few moments before speaking.

"We're dealing with something malevolent and ancient, there is a good chance it's one of the Undying whose went too deep into the darkness or..." she stopped speaking and let out a rare sigh as she slumped into an empty chair.

"Hey LL? You alright?" Faith asked gently easing Xander's head onto a pillow and turning her attention to the deflated woman.

"LL, that's a new one," Luna replied with a thin smile on her lips as she gave a small chuckle. "You know I never thought I would end up like this," she stated much to the young woman's confusion.

"What do you mean? End up like this?" she asked while unconsciously holding onto Xander's hand as she regarded the strange woman.

"Before I met Elisabeth and later Willow, I was quite content living out my life in the shadows. Behind the scenes as you will, but these days I find myself more and more drawn into the light," she explained with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah they have a habit of dragging you kicking and screaming into the light," Faith quipped and this time a peal of laughter burst from Luna's lips.

"How do you put up with it?" Luna asked with mirth dancing in her voice as she leaned back in the chair her hands behind her head as she looked up at the lights above her.

"It has its benefits. Nobody tries to make you do something you don't want to," she said her face briefly growing dark. "And you meet some pretty awesome people," she then added glancing at Xander's sleeping face. "Hey! Don't you have a Hot Witchy Girlfriend back home?" she asked teasingly and was rewarded with a cold glare. "Touchy subject uh?" she probed sensing some as Cordelia would call it juicy gossip.

"There are certain... problems in regards to my relationship with Emily," Luna explained abruptly as she closed her eyes almost if her Wiccan lover was yet another headache caused by her association with these mortals. The room fell into an uncomfortable silence as Faith knew relationship advice wasn't really her strongest topic to give advice on given her own messed up track record.

"Well does she make you happy?" Xander asked sleepily making both women look at him with surprise painted all over their faces. The young warrior's eyes were closed but there was a knowing smirk on his lips.

"How long you been..." Faith's question trailed off into silence as she felt her cheeks warming up at the thought of him having heard her being all gushy and girly.

"Not long, but LL," he said teasingly adopting Luna's new Faith given nickname. "You didn't answer my question. Does she make you happy?" he asked again half opening his eyes to regard the Undying woman.

"Yes... yes she does," she finally answered with a rare full blown smile gracing her lips as Xander just grinned.

"Then that's all that matters," he said squeezing Faith's hand that was still holding onto his own. "Then that´s all that matters," he repeated his statement almost like he was re-affirming it to himself.

Faith could only smile and squeeze his hand back as she felt the jet start to descend from the clouds. Their destination was a desolate airstrip in the shadow of a lonely mountain rising almost impossibly up out of an empty valley.

**To be continued...**


End file.
